Music to Batman's ears
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Alexis Jenkins... She has moved to Gotham for a new start. Her father has a new job in Wayne Enterprises and he suggested that the whole family move to Gotham. Alexis lost her mother in a car crash ten years ago and she has never really recovered from the loss. Will meeting Batman help her move on? Full summery inside. Please Read and then review... Bruce W/Batman, OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone… I'm back…**_

_**This new story is about a girl named Alexis Jenkins, the youngest of five children. She has four older brothers. She is nearly twenty years old and she always loved to sing. Her mother was a music teacher and taught her how to play the piano and the guitar. They were always singing and playing all the time. But then her mother died in an accident and Alexis stopped singing and playing and she rarely talks in front of other people…**_

_**Her father, John Jenkins has raised her and his youngest sons, Joseph and Nick, who are twins all by himself. His older sons Ian and Mathew who are in their twenties. **_

_**One night Alexis was playing and singing by herself and a Dark Knight hears her voice. Will he be her cure?**_

_**Please review to let me know what you think.**_

She stepped out of the airport of Gotham City. Her father had gotten a job in Wayne Enterprises in engineering, taking over for a Lucius Fox who is now CEO. Alexis looked around for her oldest brother Ian. She spotted him waving over his head. "Hey Lex, over here!" He yelled. Alexis hadn't seen him for months because his job as a cop in the GCPD stopped him coming home every week end. Alexis ran up to him and dropped her bags and jumped in to his arms. "Hey sis." "Hey big bro." They collected her suit cases and walked out of the airport and in to Ian's car. "Shall we go and have lunch?" Ian asked as they pulled out in to the road. "Can we get some take away and eat it at your apartment? I'm exhausted." Alexis asked. "Sure. How does Chinese sound?" Ian asked. "Sounds good."

They got Chinese and went home. "Do you have to go to work?" Alexis asked. "No, Commissioner Gordon gave me the day off when I told him that you were coming down." Ian smiled. "He sounds like a nice man." Alexis commented. "He is. He has a daughter the same age as your age." Alexis nodded. "So, Dad, Jo, Nick and Mathew are really driving from New York?" Ian asked and Alexis nodded. "They hired a van and loaded our furniture in it. I have three days to find an apartment." "Okay, let's finish eating and then go search for an apartment. And then I'll so you around the City." Ian said and they went on eating. As she ate she looked up apartments for sale and for rent.

Alexis might be only nineteen but since she was six years old she would sing on stage with her mother for parties. When her mother died it all stopped. Alexis rarely sings and when she turned eighteen the money she and her mother earned was transferred in to her bank account. Which was a hundred thousand dollars short of a billion. It turned out that her mother inherited a fortune from an elderly couple who had no children and her mother would come over and sang to them three times a week. The elderly couple thought of Alexis's mother as their own daughter. Alexis's mother, Jennet, made sure that her husband and four sons got a share of the inheritance. John, Ian, Mathew, Joseph and Nick agreed that Alexis should get the most money since she helped her mother. Alexis spent some of the money on her brothers and father and she gave a lot of her money to charity.

Alexis found a few apartments and the real estate agent agreed to meet her at the first apartment. "I'm ready if you are." Ian said as he came out of the kitchen and he picked up his keys. "Let's go. Here is the first address." Alexis gave him the piece of paper that had the first apartment on it. "Oh, that's near the train station." Ian said as he walked behind Alexis. They made it to the apartment and the real estate showed her around. In the end Alexis liked the second one near Wayne Enterprises. As they walked out she saw a limo drive past. "That limo belongs to Bruce Wayne." Ian told her. Once that Alexis sorted out the apartment Ian showed her the GCPD where she met Commissioner Gordon and his daughter, Barbara. They welcomed her with open arms. Just then an officer came in. "Jenkins." The officer nodded at Ian and then he winked at Alexis. "What is it Smith?" Commissioner Gordon asked. "There has been a break in at the high school. And there is no spare officers at the moment…" Smith replied. Ian looked at Alexis who nodded her head. "I'll go with smith. I'm supposed to show Lex the City but if you're low on officers…" Commissioner Gordon nodded and replied, "thank you Jenkins. Barbara, you don't mind showing Alexis around do you?" "I don't mind, in fact I'm happy to do it. Let's go Alexis. I have to meet Dick." Barbara stood up and took Alexis's hand and they left.

"Who's Dick?" Alexis asked. "My Boyfriend. Richard Grayson. He is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Do you know Bruce Wayne?" Barbara asked and Alexis nodded her head, "My father is going to be working at Wayne Enterprises. He is taking over for Lucius Fox. And I saw his limo as I was coming out of my new apartment." Alexis explained. Barbara nodded. They went to a little café and Barbara looked around and Alexis saw a teenager about her age waving for Barbara to join him. "Dick, this is Alexis Jenkins. Her father is taking over Lucius's old job." Barbara introduced as she sat down. "Hi, and welcome to Gotham. What brings you here?" Dick asked with a friendly smile. "Well my dad got this job offer and he thought it would be a good to start a new life here in Gotham." Alexis replied. "A new start?" Barbara asked. "My mother died in a car accident…" Alexis couldn't go on. "You were close to your mother?" Dick asked and Alexis nodded her head. "We all are, my dad, my brothers and I…" "I'm sorry about your mother… Shall we order?" Dick said when he realised that she didn't want to talk about her mother's death. Alexis smiled and nodded and looked at the menu. Alexis enjoyed herself. Barbara and Dick were very friendly. She didn't get back to her brother's apartment until nearly dinner time. Ian was in the kitchen cooking up some tomato soup and Alexis could smell garlic bread. "Have a good time?" Ian asked when she came in and got a can of Diet Coke out of the fridge. "Barbara and Dick are really cool people. I like them. We are hanging out tomorrow. I need some things so we are going shopping." Alexis replied.

Three days later John, Mathew, Joseph and Nick arrived around eight o'clock and Alexis showed them her new apartment. Barbara and Dick came over to help her move in. "This place is huge. Are you renting?" Dick asked. "No I own it." Alexis replied. "How?" Barbara asked her and Alexis gave her a look that said "my mother." Barbara nodded at her telling her that she got it. When John brought in her computer, Barbara helped set up her computer and the internet. Ian carried in her electric keyboard in to the first spare room that Alexis is using as a study and Joseph brought in her guitar. "Do you play?" Dick asked. "Use too." Alexis replied and left the room. "Mum, taught her everything about music. It was their thing…" Ian explained. "She use to sing as well. But it all stopped when we got the phone call." Ian added. "How long has your mother been gone for? I may ask…" Barbara asked. "Ten years. Lex was nine years old at the time." John replied as he carried a box full of books. "She rarely sings and plays these days…" Joseph said in a sad voice. "She was very good. She still does." Mathew said as he walked past.

"She must have been very close to her mother…" Alfred said when he set a hot mug filled with coffee down in front of Dick. "Yeah she was." Dick had just finished telling Alfred Alexis's story. "She is almost a Billionaire." Dick added just as Bruce came in. "Who is this?" He asked as he poured a coffee himself. "Alexis Jenkins. Her father is taking over Lucius's old job at your company." Dick explained. "How old is she?" Bruce asked taking a sip of coffee. "Nearly twenty." Dick replied.

The next day Bruce went to his family's company to meet John Jenkins. He went down with Lucius. "John Jenkins?" Lucius called out when they made to the floor which was almost underground. John looked up and said, "Yes? You must be Mr. Fox." He stood up and stretched out a hand and Lucius Fox shook it. "Nice to meet you. This is Bruce Wayne." Bruce stood forward and shook John's hands. "Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, and welcome to Gotham." Bruce said with a smile. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you both."

Lucius noticed that John looked tired. "Are you alright? You look tired…" Lucius asked. "I'm fine. I drove her from New York and helped my daughter Alexis move in her things in to her apartment." John replied. "You must be exhausted. Go home and get some rest. Start work tomorrow." Bruce said. "I'm fine." "Go home." Lucius said. John seemed hesitant then after a minute he nodded. "Alright. I'll be here first thing in the morning." He said. "See you then." Lucius replied. John went home and collapsed on his couch face first. He slept most if the day.

That night Alexis took her electric keyboard and her laptop. Alexis's yard was a quarter of the apartment building's roof. Alexis closed her eyes and thought about Gotham City, Barbara and Dick, her brothers and her mother. She sang the tunes that popped in to her head but they didn't sound right… She kept on singing in a whisper, not knowing that someone was watching and listening…

Batman kneeled down in the darkness, just watching her fingers glide over the keys on the electric piano. He moved to get a little closer and she must've seen him because she gasped and stopped playing and singing. She stared at him. She didn't say or do anything, she just stared at him. He came out of the darkness and she gasped in shock. "You're real… You're…" "Batman." He said in his scratchy voice and then he leapt off the building and glided on to the next building. Alexis wondered how much he heard…

She packed up her gear and went inside.

Batman went back to the cave after a night of patrolling. He couldn't get that girl's voice out of his head. Batman shook his head and pulled off the mask and took off the armour and went upstairs to bed with the girl's voice still stuck in his head.

_**There is chapter one…**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2…**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**But most importantly, enjoy…**_

Ian knocked on his sister's apartment door and she replied. "It's open." She knew it was Ian because he did his secret knock. Ian walked in and smelt bacon, eggs and toast. "You are going to make a man very happy one of these days. But just fine someone who isn't after your money." Ian said as he kissed her cheek. "Good morning to you. Where's dad?" Alexis asked when her father didn't appear.

"He went to work early. He was so exhausted yesterday his boss sent him home." Ian replied. "I told him yesterday morning when he called to make sure I was all right not to go to work. Ring them and tell them. But no he didn't…" Alexis said. "I'll make a wrap for him and give it to him." Alexis said. "Good idea. I don't think he had breakfast." Ian said with a mouth full of egg.

Alexis made the wrap and walked to Wayne building. "Excuse me, I'm looking for my father John Jenkins. I just want to give him his breakfast…" Alexis explained to a man. The man turned around with a smile. "You must be his daughter… I'm Lucius Fox." The man held out his hand and Alexis smiled and shook it. "I'm Alexis, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for giving my dad this opportunity. It gave him a new change in his lives…And mine and my brother's." "You're very welcome. Come on, I'll take you to him."

Lucius led her to what looked like the basement of the building. "Mr. Jenkins, you have a visitor." Lucius called out and John raised his and saw Alexis standing next to Mr. Fox. "Oh Honey, I'm so sorry for not coming to breakfast this morning. I wanted to get a good head start on work." John explained.

"It's alright dad, I made a breakfast wrap for you." Alexis stopped his ranting. "Oh you are an Angel." John smiled and kissed his daughter on the head. Lucius smiled at the scene and left. He was going up to his office when he bumped in to Bruce.

"Mr Wayne." He nodded. "Fox." Bruce nodded in reply. Just then the lift stopped and it opened to reveal the girl. It was the floor with the bathrooms. "Mr. Fox, Mr Wayne." She greeted them. "How do you know Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asked. "His picture was in the paper this morning." Alexis replied.

Bruce smiled and held out his hand and Alexis smiled and shook his hand. "You moved pretty quickly from your father's work place…" Lucius said. "I didn't want to bother him while he is working. I didn't even tell him what I saw last night." Alexis replied. "What did you see?" Bruce asked in a curious voice. "Batman." Alexis replied. "You saw Batman?" Lucius asked.

"Yep, it was kind of scary."

"He won't hurt you. Unless you commit a crime, then you're in trouble." Bruce replied with a smile. "My oldest brother is a cop in the GCPD. I won't be able to get away of crime anyway." Alexis half joked. Just then lift stopped and they got out. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Fox, nice meeting you Mr Wayne. Tell Dick that I said hi." Alexis smiled and waved and raced out of the building.

"She knows Dick?" Lucius asked. "Barbara Gordon introduced her to him when she just moved to Gotham." Bruce replied. He watched the girl run off. _So her name is Alexis Jenkins…_ Bruce could put a name to the beautiful voice that he can't get out of his head.

That night Batman was on patrol again and he went straight to Alexis's apartment building. She was there again, singing. But then she must've sensed him because she stopped and turned around. "Don't stop." He said, she could only see part of his face. She didn't say anything she just stared at him.

Then after few minutes of staring at each other she ran her fingers over the black and white keys and started to play. (You know the song, Da nanana. BATMAN). "That's what I can hear when I imagine when you glided on to the next roof top yesterday…" She said in a whisper. Batman gave a little grin. "Really?" He asked in his usual scratchy voice and Alexis nodded as she packed up her gear.

"Does it have Lyrics?" He asked. "Not all music has Lyrics." She said and went inside. Okay… This girl intrigues him. He is curious… He wanted to find out more about this girl.

He asked Dick to take over patrol and then he went back to the cave. He went over to the Batcomputer and typed in, "Alexis Jenkins." And it only took a minute to get a result.

_Alexis Jenkins… Nineteen, born on the twentieth of November nineteen ninety nine. Daughter of John Jenkins and Margret Jenkins and youngest of five children._

Then the computer came up with newspapers from New York showing Alexis and her mother and they look like their singing. Batman looked up Margret Jenkins

He read her name and birth and her marriage status and he also read that she was a music teacher and she use to sing for the elderly and for parties. With Alexis right next to her.

"No wonder she didn't want me to hear her…" Batman said and he took off his mask. It was Dick's birthday coming up and maybe Bruce could get John to ask Alexis if she could sing a few songs…

"Dinner sir?" Alfred asked when he came down. Bruce was about to reply when a beep came sounded. It was the Justice League. "Keep it warm." Bruce replied as he put his mask back on. "Anything else sir?" Alfred asked. "Don't wait up." And with that he was gone.

Barbara came over for a girl's night in. She brought the latest movies with her and some old ones. Alexis made popcorn and got two diet cokes out.

"I saw Batman twice…" Alexis said out of the blue. "Really what did he say?" Barbara asked, losing interest in the movie that was playing. "The first time, I said "You're real… You're..." and he said "Batman" when I couldn't finish the sentence. The second time I felt that there was something watching me, just like the first time and I stopped playing and he said "don't stop."

"Wow."

Batman got back from the meeting from the Watch Tower and went straight for Alexis's apartment. When he saw that she wasn't on the roof he swung down on to her patio and saw Barbara in there watching TV with Alexis. Barbara noticed him and accidently/on purpose knocked the popcorn over. "I'm so sorry, let me clean it up." She said but Alexis said "No, it's alright, I'll get it." Just then the phone rang.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I get that?" Alexis asked. "Go ahead, I might go out on to your patio and get some fresh air and have a stretch." Barbara said with a smile. Barbara waited until Alexis was in her room before going out on to the patio. "She is too young for you Bruce." Barbara joked. "I'm only seeing if she is alright." Bruce, aka Batman replied in a hurry. "You can't fool me… I've known you for a long time now. You do like her…" Barbara couldn't help but tease the Dark Knight.

"I have to go on patrol." Batman said and left. Barbara grinned and went back in and cleaned the mess.

_**I'm deeply sorry if it's too short.**_

_**Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I just want to thank the people who have read and reviewed. Thankyou.**_

_**And thank you everyone who has already put this story in their favourite list and/or are following me and/or this story.**_

_**Here is chapter 3**_

_**Please review.**_

Bruce went down to see John the next day during lunch time. He found John at his laptop. "Mr. Jenkins, can I ask you a favour?" Bruce asked making John leap forty feet in the air. "Of course Mr Wayne." John replied "First of all you can start calling me Bruce. And second…" Bruce paused when he noticed John was watching something on his laptop. "Oh, that's my daughter Alexis." John said with a smile.

"That's who I was going to ask you about… Dick's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if your daughter could sing at his party…" Bruce asked John who sighed sadly. "I can ask her but I wouldn't give my hopes up. She hasn't sung on stage in front of people since she was nine years old. But I will ask her." John went on to explain why Alexis doesn't sing anymore.

"I can ask her now. Since I'm heading home." Bruce said, noticing John's expression of panic. "She is home right now." John said in relief. Bruce shook his hand and left. Bruce made it to Alexis's apartment building. He reached her apartment and knock. A minute later she opened the door and gasped in shock. But then she smiled a welcoming smile and said, "Hello Mr. Wayne, please come in."

Bruce smiled and followed her in to the kitchen. "Nice place." He commented. "Thank you. Coffee?" Alexis asked holding up the pot. "Thank you." Alexis poured the coffee and handed him one. "Come and have a seat." She said as she led him in to the lounge room.

"What can I do for you Mr. Wayne?" Alexis asked. "I was wondering if you could sing at Dick's birthday party in three months. Your father told me that you don't sing on stage in front of an audience. He told me why and I thought it was worth a shot to ask you."

Alexis lowered her head and stared in to her coffee mug. "Dick is a kind person and normally I would but I don't think I can…" She said in a sad tone. "I understand. You were very close to your mother… But give it some more thought."

Alexis nodded her head and then asked, "Have you eaten yet?" "No." "I'm about to make some sandwiches for lunch, would you like to stay for lunch?" "I'd be honoured, thank you." Alexis made the sandwiches. Just then Mathew, Nick, Joseph and Ian came rushing in. "You four have incredible sense of timing. Lucky for you I made a lot of sandwiches." Alexis shook her head at her brothers. Nick grinned and kissed her cheek. "You know you love us." Alexis grinned and push Nick off her, "Shut up and eat. Oh this is Bruce Wayne. Dad's boss."

Mathew was a man of few words, he just grinned and nodded in greeting. Bruce nodded in reply. Ian shook his hand. "Nice to see you again, Mr Wayne." "I don't think I've met you before…" Bruce said. He wasn't being rude or anything, he just didn't remember meeting Ian… "I'm Officer Jenkins with Gotham PD. I was guarding the front door of the police building during the ball a couple of months ago…" Ian prompted. "I remember now. Someone came rushing out at me with a gun and you had the man on his knees and handcuffed before anyone blinked. I've never seen anyone react that fast. Thank you." "That's what got me the job in Gordon's task force." Ian said with a smile. "Well we can feel safe with police officers like you around." Bruce grinned.

"And with Batman." Alexis whispered. Her brother's didn't catch it but Bruce did. Bruce grinned at her. "And with Batman." He repeated. "So Mr Wayne, What brings you here?" Joseph asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Mr Wayne is here because he wanted to ask me if I'd sing at Dick's birthday in three months." Alexis answered the question. Her brother's stared at Bruce in shock. "What did you say?" Nick asked. "I said I'll give it some serious thought." Alexis replied. Just then Ian's mobile went off. "Jenkins." Ian listened for a minute before saying, "Yes sir, I'm on my way." Ian hung up as he stood up. "I'm sorry, but a brawl has started near the library. They need back up." Alexis quickly wrapped the last sandwich up and gave it to him. Ian smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're the best sister ever." He said, "I'm you're only sister." She joked back. And he was gone.

Bruce could see how much Alexis adores her brothers and they obviously adore her. "So Mathew, what do you do?" Bruce asked. "I'm a mechanic." Mathew replied. "Oh that reminds me, can you give my car a check over, please?" Alexis asked Mathew. "I'll do that now. Nice meeting you Mr Wayne, let me know if you need a mechanic." Bruce smiled at Mathew and replied, "I will thank you." Mathew grabbed his sister's car keys and went down to the garage. Bruce stood up and said, "Well, I better get going..." Nick stood up as well. "I'll give you a lift if you like." He offered. "Thank you, I appreciate it." Bruce smiled at Nick and then he turned to Alexis. "I'll let you know when I have made up my mind." Alexis answered his unasked question. "That's all I'm asking." Bruce replied. "Nice meeting you Joseph." "Same here." Joseph replied.

Nick and Bruce got in Nick's car and they drove off. Bruce gave Nick instructions on how to get to the manor. "So what do you do Nick?" Bruce asked. "I'm a security guard." Nick replied. "You're built for it. Do you go to the Gym?" Bruce commented.

"Yeah, the four of us and dad go whenever we can. You?"

"I have my own Gym. I'm about to go and do some training now, would you like to join me?" Bruce asked. "Thanks, I have to work tonight so a little exercise can't hurt." Once they got to the manor Bruce asked Alfred to let them in. "Yes, sir." Alfred replied. And they went straight to the Gym. "Knock yourself out." Bruce waved an arm at the equipment. Nick went straight to the punching bag.

Back at Alexis's house, Mathew came back upstairs after checking Alexis's car over and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. "Alexis, are you really thinking about singing again at Dick's birthday?" Joseph asked. "Yes, I am. But right now the answer is no. I can't…" Alexis replied.

Mathew looked at her with a serious face. "Can't? Or won't?" He asked.

Alexis didn't know how to reply to that question. "Don't worry baby sis. No one is forcing you to do it." Mathew said giving her hand a squeeze. Alexis smiled gratefully at him.

Truth is she didn't know what to do…

_**There is chapter 3. I am deeply sorry if it's too short.**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi… Chapter 3 was a little short wasn't it…?**_

_**I hope this one will make up for it…**_

_**Please review…**_

_**And Enjoy…**_

It has been a month since Bruce asked if she could sing for Dick on his birthday and Alexis kept on changing her mind about singing again. "Just get up and do it. Mum would have wanted me to do it…" She said to herself. But she couldn't help but think that her mother won't be there right next to her if she goes on stage… She would feel like she was a lone…

That night Alexis sat on her roof with just her laptop. "Not playing tonight?" A scratchy voice asked, making her jump. "Don't do that." She said, coving her heart to try and get to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Alexis had a feeling that Batman liked making people jump. "No not to night. I've just been asked to sing at a friend's birthday party and I don't know what to do… Part of me is saying, "Do it. Your mother would have wanted you to. Another part of me remembers that mum won't be on stage with me this time…"

"What would your mother say to you if you could talk to her?" Batman asked. "She would tell me to do it. For her. But I just can't… I mean Dick is a good friend and all but I just can't. It was our thing… My mum's and mine." Alexis lowered her head.

Just then there a loud thump coming from her apartment. Alexis's head snapped up and looked at the door that led to her apartment she waited until she heard a second thump then she turned to Batman, and said, "My brothers aren't coming tonight…" Batman walked over to the door and whispered, "Stay behind me." Alexis followed Batman in to her apartment. In her study where two intruders, they had just picked up the electric keyboard. "I better put that back if I were you." Batman growled. The intruders stopped and gulped. "Batman is right behind me isn't he?" The intruder who had his back to Batman asked his companion. "Yep. I think we better put it back." The other intruder replied. They put the electric keyboard back on its stand and slowly turned around. "You didn't tell me that Batman was going to be here."

"I didn't know. Damn we are busted." Batman walked over to them and tied them up then he picked him up under each arm and went back on to the roof. "Think about what I said." He said to Alexis who nodded. Batman walked over to the edge and the intruders began to squirm under his arms. "We're sorry, we won't do it again." They cried out. "Please don't throw us over the edge." Batman ignored them and leapt of the building. Alexis could hear the intruders screaming.

Batman found Ian near the park doing police patrol. Batman dropped the intruders at Ian's feet, making Ian jump. "Damn, warn a police officer or you might get shot." Ian when his heart rate returned to normal. "These two were caught breaking in to your sister's apartment, trying to steal her electric keyboard." Batman ignored him. Ian glared at the intruders and then picked them up by their shirts. "You dared to break in to my sister's apartment?" Again the intruders gulped. "I better lock you two up tight when I tell my three other brothers what you did." Ian threw the intruder in the back of his patrol car. "Thank you, Batman." Ian said when he turned around but Batman was already gone.

Ian took the intruders to the police station and then called his brothers and father and told them. And they all went over to Alexis's to see if she was alright. "What was Batman going in your apartment anyway? Mathew asked. "He was going past and I happened to be on the roof at the same time and we both heard two bangs and we went in to find the crooks." Alexis replied.

"They were first time crooks. Kids looking for a good time." Ian said. "I don't think that they will do anything illegal again. Not if they want to face Batman." Ian added. "Well, I'm going to bed and I'm guessing that you're all staying the night…" Her dad and her brothers nodded their heads. "You know where the pillows and blankets are." Alexis didn't even bother to argue with her family because they were very stubborn and over protective. And she was protective over them.

Her father took the spare room and her brother camped out in the living room and watched Sport and movies all night long.

Batman watched the scene from a safe distance. He then followed Alexis in to her room and made sure she was safe in her bed and then he took off in to the night.

The next day Barbara came over to invite her to a ball that the GCPD is holding for charity. Alexis smiled and said, "I'll be there." "Great, it's Friday night at seven o'clock." Barbara said. "Cool. Have you eaten yet?" Alexis asked. "No, not yet." "Let's go and find somewhere to eat. I'm sick of cooking." Alexis suggested. Barbara grinned and replied. "You've read my mind."

They went to their usual café. "Where's Dick today?" Alexis asked. "Oh, he has classes today. But I'm seeing him tonight. He is going to take me to somewhere special. He's going to pick me up straight from his last class for the day and take me to where ever he's taking me."

"Ohhh, that sounds so romantic. I wish I could find a guy like Dick…" Alexis sighed. "You will. When the time is right and if the right man comes along." Alexis smiled and nodded. "He might be the next man who walks through the door. And just then the bell over the door went off when Bruce Wayne walked through. Alexis sat up straighter and looked at Barbara. "My dad's boss… And the Prince of Gotham? And not to mention a playboy?" Alexis asked _And Batman._ Barbara thought. "Maybe not him." She grinned. All of the girls in the café were drooling over him.

Bruce looked around and saw them. He went over to them with a smile. "Hello ladies. Do you mind if I join you?" He asked. Alexis smiled and replied. "Of course." Bruce gave her a wink and sat down next to her. "How's my dad going?" Alexis asked. "He's doing very well. He has all of these ideas." Bruce replied. "Dad would always have an answer to everything." Alexis chuckled.

"So Mr Wayne, what brings you here?" Barbara asked. "I called Alexis's brother Mathew to see if he has time to give my car a service and he said he did. When Alfred and I dropped the car over, he said that he saw you two walking in here. So I'm here to get a coffee." Bruce explained. "Where's Alfred?" He's coming. He just has to do a few things, he'll be here shortly. Now can I get you two ladies a drink or anything?"

Bruce, Barbara and Alexis talked for almost an hour and a half when Mathew came in. He ordered a sandwich and brought a diet coke. "Hey Mr Wayne, your car is ready when you are." Mathew said as he sat down next to Barbara. "Thank you very much." "I don't mean to rush you but Alfred came back with some groceries and there are some cold items in the bag." Mathew added.

"Can you tell Alfred that he can drive home? I'll find a way home later." Bruce said. "I'll give him a lift." Barbara shrugged as if it was not big deal. "Okay, I'll tell him." Mathew went back to the garage when his coffee came in a take away container. "How did your brother's find jobs so fast?" Barbara asked. "Well, they are good at their jobs. And Mathew is renting the garage. Nick gave his resume to the bars the shopping centre. He has excellent references. And Ian has been living here for a couple of years now. Joseph loves writing, he is working on a book at the moment."

"Your family are really successful." Barbara commented. Alexis smiled and nodded. "I'm really proud of them."

Around six o'clock that night Alexis went over to her father's for their father and daughter night where they watch old movies with popcorn. She felt safe wrapped in her father's arms.

Batman watched the father and daughter, going over what Alfred said before he left… _"You are obsessing over this young woman." Alfred whispered when he caught Bruce watching Alexis singing with her mother. "I'm not obsessing over her, what makes you think that?" Bruce said. "This is the tenth time you've watched this video, and Damian told me that you have been going to her apartment before and after patrol…" Bruce just stared at Alfred. "I apologise for speaking out of place. But I'm not speaking as your butler but as your friend." Alfred bowed and left the cave. Bruce stood up and put the Bat armour on and left._

After a while Batman went back to the cave. He got out of the armour and went to find Alfred who was in the kitchen. Bruce sat down at the table. "Your right, Alfred." He said. "What are you going to do?" Alfred asked.

"I'm going to stay away from her. I'd only put her life in danger as Batman and Bruce Wayne." Bruce replied.

"How will Bruce Wayne bring danger to Miss Jenkins's life?" Alfred asked.

"People will attack her. Reporters will tail her every move. And she is twelve years younger than me." Bruce said. "I think that you are looking for an excuse for not having a relationship." Alfred said. Bruce didn't reply to that, he just looked around and asked, "Where's Damian?"

Robin watched the girl who caught Batman's attention. She was throwing popcorn at her father who would throw the popcorn back at her. Then she rested her head on her father's shoulder. She noticed him and she smiled at him and nodded her head slightly then turned her attention back to the TV screen.

The next day Barbara came over to tell her about her evening with Dick. Alexis made a coffee and they sat at the lounge. "Tell me what happened." Alexis said. "Well he borrowed Bruce's private jet and took me to Paris. We ate at a fancy restaurant and then we went to see the Eiffel Tower and then we went to London and saw Big Ben and stayed the night in this beautiful hotel and then we came home. We just got back."

"Where is he now?"

"Oh, he is with Damian right now." Just then there was a knock on the door and Alexis went to answer it. "Hey Dick." She said with a smile. "Hey, how's it goin'? This is Damian Wayne, Bruce's youngest." Dick introduced. "Hi Damian, come on in." Alexis held the door open for them to enter. Damian looked around and said, "Nice place." "Thanks."

Alexis, Barbara, Dick talked for a while until Alexis noticed that Damian looked bored. "Do you want to see my electric keyboard?" She asked and he looked at her. "Can I have a go at it?" He asked. Alexis smiled and nodded. "Barbara, Dick, we will be in the study room, help yourself to what's ever in the fridge." Barbara and Dick nodded their thanks.

Alexis turned the keyboard on and started to play. "Not bad. Can you show me how to play?" Damian asked. "Of course." And Alexis showed him how to play the Simpsons theme. Damian and Alexis were having a good time, they didn't notice Bruce standing in the doorway. Dick had called him to let him know where he and Damian and Bruce came to pick him up. "He wanted to meet the girl who caught his father's attention." Dick said with a grin when he let Bruce in. "Thank you for watching him." Bruce said and patted Dick on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. They are in the study."

Bruce watched the scene with a grin. Damian was having fun and he was smiling. "My father asked you if you could sing at Dick's birthday party… Will you?" Damian asked in a light whisper. "I'm thinking about it." Alexis replied. "You should do it." Damian said and as he turned he noticed his father standing there with a grin. "Listen to this, father." Damian played the Simpsons theme. "Very good. It's time to go." Bruce said with a smile. Damian nodded and turned to Alexis. "Thank you for showing me how to play. Can you show me how play the guitar next time?"

"Of course." Alexis replied with a smile. Damian went in to the living room. Bruce watched him go before turning back to Alexis. "Thank you for letting him play. He is normally in to dangerous things like jumping off high places and sword fighting."

"He's a good kid." Alexis commented. "Yes, he is. Look I better get home. I'll see you on Friday night?" Alexis nodded. "See you then." She said.

"I like her." Damian said when Bruce got in to the car. Bruce just grinned at him. "When are you seeing her again?" Damian asked. "Friday night at the charity ball." Bruce replied.

"No, I mean you should ask her out on a date." Damian said.

"Damian, I'm twelve years older than her." Bruce protested.

"Thirteen years older than her" Alfred corrected him. Bruce glared at the back of his head.

"So? I know you like her and I know she likes you." Damian said. Bruce glanced at him. "How do you know that?" He asked. Damian grinned. "Every time your name comes up she blushes. Dick has noticed and so has Barbara."

"We have hardly know each other and there is Batman…" Bruce said. "Father, Batman is just an excuse. When or if the relationship get serious then you can tell her." Damian said. Bruce look at his son. "First you tried to get me and your mother together and now you are trying to hook me up with a girl is the same age as your brother…" Bruce groaned. "Welcome to fatherhood." Alfred whispered.

"Everyone deserves happiness." Damian said.

Nothing else was said a word. But Bruce was going over what was just said. _Does she like me?_ Then Bruce shook his head. I'm acting like a teenage boy with a crush… Like Dick when he was trying to get Barbara to notice him.

Bruce went to the cave and an hour later Barbara came in. "Barb… What do you think of Alexis?" Bruce asked. "She is kind, friendly, selfless…" Barbara paused when she realised something… "Why are you asking me about Alexis? You like her…" Bruce just glared at her. "She likes Batman more than Bruce Wayne. And you will have to get past her father and her brothers."

_Batman huh…_ Bruce thought with a grin and then he went over to the Batman armour and changed. If she want's Batman, than she will get him.

"Nightwing, I want you to patrol with Robin tonight." Bruce said to Nightwing when he came down in to the cave with Robin. "Where are you going?" Batman didn't reply he just jumped in the Batmobile and drove off.

Batman reached Alexis apartment and as usual she was with her laptop and electric keyboard. Alexis looked up as he walked up to her. "What's wrong?" She asked as she stood up. He took her hand and pulled her up against him. But he did say, "I've held myself back for too long now." And then he kissed her.

After a month of watching her play and sing to herself. He couldn't help himself. He was relieved when she started to kiss him back...

_**Chapter 3 was too short wasn't it?**_

_**I hope this chapter makes up for it.**_

_**Will Alexis sing again?**_

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys.**_

_**To answer SpeechlessMinds's question, Alexis is a few months younger than Dick. Dick's birthday (March 21**__**st**__**) is next month in the story and Alexis's birthday (June 14**__**th**__**) is three months after that.**_

_**Here is chapter 5**_

_**Please read and then review**_

"Hello, Lex? Are you there?" Nick's voice called out. Batman and Alexis pulled apart slowly. "Nick has always had bad timing." Alexis whispered. "I'll be down in a minute." Alexis called out. "Don't bother, I only came to drop off your old music books you asked for. I have to go to work. I'll call you when I finish." Nick said. "Okay, thanks Nick." "No prob." Alexis heard Nick's footsteps and then she heard the front door close.

Alexis sighed in relief. "I've got to patrol the city." Batman brought her attention back to him. Alexis nodded and he gave her one last kiss and he was off. Alexis packed her things and went back in to her apartment. She went to bed and wrote a few songs.

It was nearly midnight when Nick called. "How was work?" She asked when she answered the phone. "Not bad… Hey Lex, I never did ask you… Why did you want your old music books?" Nick asked.

"I want to sing at Dick's birthday party…"

"Oh Lex that is great news… I can't wait to tell Dad." Nick replied with so much excitement. "I'm scared as hell. What if I'm not good enough?" Alexis confided in her brother. "Come off it sis, I heard you singing in the car last week… And you still have it."

"I hope so. Look can you ask dad and the others to meet at my place tomorrow… I need help." Alexis knew she could depend on her brothers and her father for help. "Of course. We'll be there at lunch time." Nick said. "Thank you." "No prob, little sis. Now get some sleep."

The next day Nick rang his father first. "Dad, I have some news. Good news." Nick said with so much excitement, he is acting like he has had too much caffeine. "Nickolas, I'm at a meeting with my bosses at the moment." John only uses Nick's full name when he means business and when he is angry with Nick.

"Oh good is Mr Wayne there?" Nick asked. John glanced at Bruce who didn't look angry at the interruption. "Yes, he's here." John replied to his son's question. "Can you put me on speaker please? This concerns him as well." John sighed and put his phone on speaker.

"Go ahead, Nick." John said. "Mr Wayne, can you hear me?" Nick asked. "I can…" Bruce replied. "Alexis as agreed to sing at Dick's birthday party." Nick announced. Bruce smiled and said, "That is wonderful."

"There is a problem though." Nick added in a worried voice. "What's wrong?" John asked.

"Alexis is scared as hell. She hasn't been on stage in front of strangers in a very long time. She has asked for the family to go over to her house at lunch time…" Nick replied. "I'll be there." John said. "Wait, I have an idea… Just hold on a moment." Bruce said and he pulled out his mobile and called Barbara.

"Barb, Alexis has agreed to sing at Dick's birthday party. But she is scared so I have a plan. You, Lucius, Damian and I can help. Meet me in Wayne Enterprises at lunch time. I'll tell you the plan when you get here… Come half an hour before." "I'm on my way." Barbara replied and hung up.

"Nick, I need you to call your brothers and tell them to meet here at your father's office. And then tell Alexis that your father only has a short lunch break and he won't be able to make it in time and tell her to come to the office."

"Okay, I can do that." Nick hung up and rang his brothers and they said after settling down from the excitement, that they will be there. Then Nick called Alexis. "Lex, dad has a lot of work to do so he had to cut his lunch short so he won't make it in time. But we can meet at his office." Nick told her. "Alright."

Half an hour before twelve Barbara, Damian, Lucius, John, Mathew, Ian, Joseph, Nick were waiting for Bruce to tell them about his plan to help Alexis conquer her fear. "Okay everyone, Barbara, Damian, Lucius and I will hide in the darkness so she can't see us, she'll only see her father and brothers. And when she has finished we will turn the lights on." Bruce explained the plan.

"Won't she get mad?" Damian asked.

"I can explain the plan to her after her." Bruce replied.

"Why don't we explain the plan to her when she gets here?" Mathew asked.

"Then she will we are there." Bruce replied. "Any more questions?" Bruce then asked. "Just one… Why are you doing this?" Ian asked. "Because, I want to and I think she has talent and she needs to move on with her life. She can't grieve for this long…" Bruce replied. "She hasn't even cried yet for our mother yet. She just refused to talk or even smile for a long time." Ian said. "What?" Barbara nearly shouted.

"Look she'll be here any minute…" Joseph said. "Alright everybody, get ready." Bruce called out and turned off the lights. "Dad?" Alexis called out. "Right here hon." John replied to his only daughter. She walked up to him and hugged him. "Before we begin… Do you really want to do this?" John asked. Alexis nodded her head, "Yes, I do." She replied. "Okay, go over there and go whenever you're ready."

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
when troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
until you come and sit awhile with me._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up: To more than I can be.

When she finished there more than five people clapping. Alexis frowned and asked, "What is going on?" Just then the lights turned on and there was Bruce, Lucius, Damian and Barbara clapping. "What is going on?" Alexis asked. Bruce explained to her about the plan.

Alexis looked up at him and just stared at him for a moment and her father and brothers were waiting for her to explode…

But it never happened… She just jumped and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you so much." And before anyone could react she sped out of the office and out of the building. "Well, that reaction was not what I was expecting…" Nick said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

It's March the twenty-first and Dick's twentieth birthday. Alfred baked a huge cake and Bruce hired band to play for the evening. Barbara gave the band some music sheets that Alexis gave her. It was nearly time to go on stage and Alexis took a deep breath and then went on the stage. She didn't look like herself because she was in disguise. She looked ugly. All part of her plan…

She came up with the plan when she heard something were being said about her in the university grounds…That's right she is in UNI studying, history and music so she can be a teacher just like her mother. At UNI there were these two girls who are supposed to be her new friends (Dick introduced them to her) but they talked and gossiped behind her back. They said things like, "I bet she can't sing anymore. She's not that pretty or that smart, not like us." Alexis went and told Barbara and they came up with a plan to shut them up.

"Hi, my name is Lola and I'm here to sing you are song." Lola, aka Alexis said in to the mic when she walked up on the stage. The two girls chuckled and snorted. 'Lola' turned and nodded at the band to begin playing. After a minute she began to sing.

_Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go.  
Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew,  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me?_

Alexis had torn off her disguise and she walked up further towards the audience who were whistling and clapping. Dick was shocked but happy he jumped up and down. The two girls looked like a goldfish, their mouths opening and closing.

_I'm so sick of it,_  
_Your attention deficit_  
_Never listen, never listen._  
_I'm so sick of it,_  
_So I'll throw another fit._  
_Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, hey!_

Alexis jumped on to the ground and sung in the two girls' faces.

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,__  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh.  
_Then she ran back on to the stage._  
Patience running thin,  
Running thin, come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why you think that I'm here?  
Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me  
Gotta know, gotta know  
What am I gonna do?  
'Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me?_

(Can you hear me?)

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

_(Freak the freak out!)  
_(Was repeated in the background until the song ended.)

I scream your name  
But you never listen  
No you never listen  
But you never listen

Alexis finished and bowed and the crowd went wild. She then asked them to quiet down so she can talk. "First of all happy birthday Dick." "Thank you Lex." He shouted back. "Secondly I have a confession to make… I haven't been on a stage for ten years. I use to sing and dance with my mother, it was our thing. But then mum was in this accident that claimed her life and I stopped singing dancing and playing on stage in front of people…

"But thanks to two wonderful people I wouldn't be up here right now. Bruce Wayne has helped me conquered my fear of stage fright and has given me some good advice… The second person is Batman… He told me that it's alright and that my mother would want me to keep on going… I hope your listening Batman, thank you. Thank you for listening."

Alexis jumped off to the stage and gave a Dick a hug and then went over to Bruce and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. You were the one who helped me the most." She whispered. "Anything for the voice of an Angel." He replied and returned her hug.

It took Bruce all his strength to not take her face in his hands gently and kiss her.

The party went on. The two girls were kicked out of the party and off the property when Barbara told Bruce what they said about Alexis.

The girls watched Alexis with purer hatred. "No one makes us look stupid and gets away with it." One girl said. "Let's go Jen." "Right behind you Bec."

Alexis sang a few more songs before letting the band take over the entertainment. Dick hugged her again. "Stop hugging me. Barbara might the wrong idea." Alexis joked as she pushed him away. "I can't thank you enough. This is the best birthday ever. I'm glad you used my birthday party as your big come back."

"Bruce arranged the whole thing." Alexis replied. Barbara, Alexis and Dick chatted and laughed all night and Bruce couldn't keep his eyes of her. He didn't even notice John walking up to him until he spoke. You brought my daughter back. I can't thank you enough." Bruce turned to John who offered his hand to shake. "She has a great voice. It would be a shame if she didn't use it." Bruce replied. "She looks happier now." John went on.

The party ended around midnight. Ian gave Alexis a ride home. He escorted her to her door. "I'm so proud of you, little sis." He said as he gave her a big hug. "And mum would be too." He added. Alexis smiled in her oldest brother's shoulder. "You think?" She asked. "She would VERY proud of you. Now go and get some sleep." Ian watched her go in her apartment before going home to his own flat.

Alexis changed in to some track suit pants and a black singlet and got in to bed and fell asleep. At one am, she woke up to the feeling of someone or something watching her. "You were beautiful up on that stage tonight." Came Batman's voice. "You saw it?" "Yes, I did." Batman walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed.

Batman and Alexis just stared at each other for a minute or so then Alexis sat up and leaned over and kissed him. Batman instantly responded to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and gently pushed her in to the bed with him on top.

_**SHE DID IT! She got up and sang for the first time in ten years.**_

_**The song "Freak the Freak out" is from the TV show Victorious. Season one, Episode thirteen. That is where I got the idea from (Where Alexis shuts the mean girls up). **_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Dick and Alexis were born in the same year. Dick is just three months older than Alexis. Alexis is still nineteen. She will be twenty on June 14th. Dick is only twenty now. _**

**_And a special thank you SpeechlessMind for your wonderful reviews. Your reviews are what making me update faster._**

Alexis could sleep in this morning because she had no classes this morning. But at eleven she got up, showered and did her hair so it covered the mark Batman gave her last night. She had lunch and then headed to UNI. As she was walking down the stairs to the garage, her mobile rang. "Hey Barbara, what's up?" She answered.

"I overheard a couple of guys talking… Rebecca and Jennifer and their boyfriends are waiting for you. Don't walk to school, you better drive." Barbara said in a panicked voice.

Alexis trusts Barbara… "Thanks Barb." "No problem. I'm going to talk to the head of the university." Barbara said. When Alexis made it to university the head of the university called her to his office. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Alexis smiled and nodded, "Barbara warned me." "They have been suspended until further notice."

After her classes Barbara went to her father's office. "Barb, what's the matter? You aren't your usual cheerful self." Jim asked. "Some girls and their boyfriends are after Alexis for showing them up at Dick's birthday yesterday." Barbara replied. "Is she alright?" Jim asked in concern. "Yeah, she's fine. She is with her father doing her classes online."

Bruce was surprised when he saw Alexis in her father's work place, she was on her laptop and she had earphones in. "Hello Miss Jenkins." Bruce called out and she looked up and waved and then went back to her class. "Mr Wayne, how can I help you?" John asked when he saw Bruce. "What's Alexis doing here?" Bruce asked and John explained what happened. "Lucky Barbara warned her in time." Bruce said in relief.

Bruce might appear calm and collected but inside he was fuming. Batman will be paying a visit…

That night he found the group at Rebecca's house. They were discussing their next plan to get Alexis. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Batman appeared at the door of the balcony. The group jumped out of their seats. "Shit." The guys kept on saying over and over again. "What's wrong?" Rebecca said coming out of the Bathroom. She had her back to Batman. Batman slid the door open and entered the apartment. "Rebecca Fields." Batman said in his usual scratchy voice. Rebecca swung around and jumped out of the way. "Y-y-yes?" She asked. "Leave Alexis Jenkins alone. Or I'll come after you. And the same goes for your boyfriend. Do you understand me?" Everyone nodded their heads and Batman exited the way he came.

"Damn, his hot." Jennifer whispered. Batman turned around and said, "You're not my type."

The next morning Alexis went with Dick to the University to get a book she needed from the library. They walked down the path and Alexis stopped when she saw Rebecca and her boyfriend and then they spotted her and they walked over to her. "You think that sending your boyfriend will help?" Alexis frowned and asked. "My boyfriend?" "Batman." Rebecca replied. "Batman is not my boyfriend." Alexis replied. "Whatever." Rebecca pushed Alexis making her stumble. Dick grabbed Rebecca by her wrist. "Do that again I dare you." Dick growled. And a few of Dick's friends gathered around them. "Come on Josh." Rebecca ripped her wrist out of Dick's grip and stormed off.

"Thanks." She said to Dick. "No worries. Let's get this book and go back to your apartment. Barbara will be wondering where we went." Dick replied. Alexis got the book she was looking for and then went back to her apartment. Once they were in the apartment Dick asked, "Why did she mean by sending Batman?" Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't tell him. He must've heard about it somehow, and he is not my boyfriend. Batman must've been there at your birthday party." She replied.

Dick and Barbara glanced at each other. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Alexis went to answer it. She was surprised when she opened the door to reveal Bruce and Damian. "Mr Wayne, Damian. What do I owe this pleasure?" Alexis asked as she opened the door wider to let them in. "I apologise for intruding. Damian and I are supposed to have a father and son day and Damian wanted to come over here." Bruce said with a guilty smile.

"That's fine come on in. Damian, my Keyboard is on if you want to play on it." Damian ran in to the study. "Be careful with the electric keyboard." Bruce called out. "Would you like some coffee?" Alexis asked him. "Thank you. I tried to call you to see if it was alright but Damian just wanted to leave straight away…" Bruce said as she poured the hot coffee. "It's alright." Alexis said.

Just then her phone rang. It was her father. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." Alexis said to Bruce as she went in to her bedroom to answer her phone.

Bruce went to sit with Dick and Barbara. "Why did Batman warn Rebecca and her friends to stay away from Alexis?" Dick asked. Bruce didn't reply he just took a sip of his coffee. "Rebecca called Batman Alexis's boyfriend." Dick added. "What did Alexis say to that?" Barbara asked. "She denied it. But I did notice a mark on her neck…" Dick replied as he looked at Bruce.

Barbara slowly grinned. "I don't think that Bruce Wayne is the play boy, I think that Batman is the play boy…" Dick was about to say something when Alexis's bedroom door opened. "Don't work too hard dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll talk later." Dick whispered to Bruce who nodded. Bruce, Damian, Dick and Barbara ended up staying until dinner time. Damian was now watching a movie while the others sat and talked. By nine o'clock they left.

When Bruce, Damian, Barbara and Dick got back to the manor Dick asked, "What is going on with you and Alexis?" Bruce sighed and went down to the cave. "I tried to stay away from her, I really did. But something keeps pulling me to her…" Bruce felt like a teenage being caught making out with his girlfriend. "So you have been fooling around with her?" Dick asked.

The silence was enough prove. "What are you going to do? Dump her?" Barbara asked. "Or tell her who Batman is? Because you can't keep leading her on…" Alfred chipped in. Bruce didn't answer he just went over to the Bat armour and changed in to it. "You and Barbara go and patrol, Alfred, make sure that Damian has done his homework." Bruce said before he covered his face with the mask.

Batman hid the Batmobile when he reached Alexis's apartment. He used the grapple to fly on to her balcony. On the way to her floor he noticed to little boys playing and they saw him. Their eyes were wide with excitement. Batman came back down and said in his scratchy voice. "Don't tell anyone that you saw me." The two boys nodded. And then Batman went back up.

Alexis knew he was coming. He came almost every single night just before he went out on patrol or just after he finished patrolling the city. She stood there on her roof and looked down and saw him coming up. And just as his head reached the top her lips claimed his. Batman climbed to the top without parting from her mouth. He pulled her up against him. And once again she could feel how hard he is for her. "You have no idea what you do to me." She growled against his mouth.

"I don't think you know what you do to me. I shouldn't be here right now... I will only bring danger to your life." Batman growled back and he pulled her harder against him. "I won't stop you from going…" She was giving him a choice… To stay and give in to pleasure or leave and never return to her lips and her voice. "Did you know that if the Batsignal didn't light up that night in your bedroom, I would have taken you?" Batman chose to stay.

Alexis grinned and whispered, "Oh really?" "Really." Batman replied and he paused to give her a kiss. "There's something I want to tell you…" Bruce said and went to pull off is mask…

Alexis reached up and stopped him. "I don't think I'm ready to know who you really are and I don't think that you are ready to tell me." She whispered. "Anyway I think it's hot to make out with the Dark Knight." She added.

The Dark Knight growled and pulled her against him a second time and kissed her like she had never been kissed before…

_**Okay, I'm leaving it there for now.**_

_**I know it's short but it's late and I'm getting tired…**_

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I want to thank the guest for the wonderful reviews. But I think that there are better writers than me. But thank you for the comment.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Rebecca and Jennifer and their boyfriends made it to old Gotham. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." Jennifer whispered. "You can leave if you want but I'm not letting that witch get the best of me." Rebecca replied and Rebecca's boyfriend, Jennifer and her boyfriend left.

"Riddler, are you here?" Rebecca called out. "How did you find me girl?" A voice called out. "I need your help." Rebecca whispered.

"Why should I help you?" Riddler asked. "I know Batman's girlfriend…" Rebecca said and the Riddler came out of the darkness with a grin. "Tell me more sweat heart…

Alexis was supposed have dinner with her father but he called and said that he has too much work to do. "Don't worry Dad, I understand." "You're a sweet girl. I'll call you in the morning." John said and then they hung up. Alexis looked around her kitchen and decided that she'll get take out instead. She grabbed her keys and her coat and her bag and left, not realising that Batman was watching her.

Batman followed her to a Chinese takeaway restaurant and ordered some food and then went to Wayne Enterprises. He lost sight of her when in to the building. Batman couldn't go in because he had patrol.

Alexis walked in to her father's work place and placed a container in front of her father. "If you can't make it to dinner, than dinner will make it you." She said and she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and gave him a hug. John smiled and gently squeezed her arms. "You're an Angel." He whispered. They ate and laughed. Lucius Fox came down and joined them.

It was midnight when Nightwing and Batgirl took over. Batman went over to Alexis's apartment roof but she wasn't there… Batman went in to the apartment and saw that everything was turned upside down. He raced through her apartment, calling her name- shouting her name more like it. "ALEXIS! ALEXIS! ALEXIS!" He couldn't find her. He searched the rooms. "Alfred, call Officer Jenkins of the Gotham PD. His sister's apartment has been broken in to and Alexis is still missing. I'm still searching the apartment." Batman asked Alfred.

"I'm on it. Do you want to tell him?" Alfred replied. "Yes please Alfred." Batman replied. "Dialling…" Alfred said. After a minute Ian Jenkins answered his phone. "Officer Jenkins." "Officer Jenkins, your sister's apartment has been broken in to."

"WHAT? Where's Alexis?" Ian screamed in to the phone. "I haven't found her yet… It's a big apartment." Batman replied. "Who's this?" Ian asked.

"Batman." "I'm on my way… Wait what are you doing in my sister's apartment?" Batman didn't reply, he just hung up and went on looking for Alexis. Then he called Ian back and asked about the apartment. "There is a little whole that she can fit in to if she is scared. It's in her bedroom in her closet. It's very hard to find. And she wouldn't be able to hear you because the walls are thick." Ian told him. "I'll find it. I'll find her." Batman replied

"What are you doing in her apartment?" Ian asked again but just like before, Batman didn't reply.

Batman went in to the bedroom and went over to the closet. "Alexis…" He turned on the heat sensor and saw someone curled up in a ball. Batman found the little door and opened it… And there she was. "Alexis…" He whispered as Bruce Wayne. Alexis looked up and Batman removed his mask to reveal Bruce Wayne… "Bruce…" She whispered and then hid her face in her knees. Bruce sighed and reached out and gently pulled her out.

He carried her out on to the bed and just held her. And after a minute she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried in his chest. "It was the Riddler." She whispered between sobs. Bruce pulled her tighter to him. Just then Ian's voice could be heard in the kitchen. "ALEXIS?" He shouted. Alexis reached up and pulled his mask back over his head and then hid her face back in to Batman's chest.

Ian came in to the bedroom and found Batman on the bed with Alexis in his arms. "Take care of her. I know who did it." Batman said and he leapt from the bedroom balcony. "Why was Batman in your apartment?" He heard Ian ask Alexis. "It's Batman." Was Alexis said.

"Alfred, I need Batgirl." Batman said. "I'm here Batman." Batgirl replied. "Can you meet me at Rebecca Shields apartment?" "I'm leaving now. May I ask why though?" Batgirl asked. "It's a hunch." Batman replied.

Batman and Batgirl made it to Rebecca's apartment. "Why are we here?" Batgirl asked. "The Riddler attacked Alexis. I have a feeling that Rebecca has something to do with it." Batman replied. "Let me handle this." Batgirl said and Rebecca came in to the room. Batgirl leapt on to the balcony and Rebecca swung around and gasped. "What is your problem with Alexis Jenkins?" Batgirl asked when she entered the apartment.

Batman watched from the darkness. "That bitch made me look like a fool in front of everyone at a birthday party." Rebecca snapped back. "I heard that you and your group of friends were talking about her behind her back. She was just getting you back. And she didn't physically attack you." Batgirl snapped back.

"So?" Rebecca shrugged her shoulders.

"You went to the Riddler who is a dangerous man, a wanted man. Alexis could have been killed." Batgirl was beyond angry. "Look just go away. I'm not afraid of you." Rebecca dismissed Batgirl. Batgirl ran up to her and grabbed her by the throat. "You should be, because I was trained by Batman himself. And I know Karate and Judo, and I have faced some dangerous people. And Batman is right outside, listening." She growled in her throat.

"So why isn't he in her defending his girlfriend?" Rebecca was scared of Batgirl but she tried to hide it.

"Miss Jenkins is not Batman's girlfriend." Batgirl replied then she called the GCPD. "Gotham PD, Sargent Troy speaking…" Someone answered the phone. "Come to number 141 Crystal Lane. The apartment number is number 12. The owner has been in contact with the Riddler." Batgirl said. "Who's this?" Sargent Troy asked. "Batgirl." Batgirl replied and then hung up and went outside on to the Fire escape to make sure Rebecca can't escape.

Rebecca raced to the front door and opened only to find Batman standing there. Rebecca sighed in defeat and her shoulders went slack. The police made it in five minutes. Batman and Batgirl went to the Police station to listen in on the questioning.

"Did you really make contact with the Riddler?" Gordon asked. Rebecca didn't say anything. "Why?" Gordon asked but again he didn't get a reply. "What did Miss Jenkins ever do to you, other than embarrass you at Richard Grayson's birthday party?" Again no reply. "Where is the Riddler?" Gordon asked. Again, Rebecca didn't answer.

Batman pressed the button that will let him talk in to the speaker that was in the interview room. "Answer the questions." He growled in his most deadly voice. It made Rebecca jump. "Yes, I have contact with the Riddler… I only wanted to scare Alexis." Rebecca said in a light whisper. "Where is the Riddler?" Gordon repeated his last question. "He's in old Gotham. Just follow the Question marks." Rebecca replied and then started to weep.

Batman flew the jet in to old Gotham with Nightwing. "Riddler!" Batman shouted when he got out of the Jet and he followed the question marks. "Answer my questions Batman and I will show myself." Riddler's voice came from nowhere. "I'm not in the mood, Riddler." Batman growled and he nodded to Nightwing who returned the nod and leapt from building to building.

"How's your girlfriend, Batman?" The Riddler asked. "I don't have a girlfriend, she is another citizen, and I have sworn to protect every citizens of Gotham from people like you." Batman shouted the last part.

"Batman, I found him. Head east, towards the old Police station." Nightwing's came through Batman ear piece. Batman raced towards the police station. He turned on the heat sensors and looked through each room. "Nightwing, call Gordon." Batman whispered in to his ear piece. "On it. Break every bone in his body." Nightwing replied.

"I plan to." Batman growled as he walked on. He walked around the corner and bumped in to two men dressed in question marks. The men gasped and they looked at each other then back at Batman… At lease they thought it was Batman. "Wasn't Batman just there?" One crook asked the other. "I thought he was…" The second crook replied. Batman snuck up behind them and knocked the first crook out and grabbed the second crook by his collar and pushed him against the wall hard and punched the wall hard just inches from the cooks head.

"Where is the Riddler? And don't think about lying to me." Batman growled.

"Tenth floor, first door on the right. Don't hurt me." The Riddler pleaded. "Thank you." Batman said and then head butted the crook, knocking him out. Batman tied the two crooks up.

Batman reached the tenth floor and found the Riddler. The Riddler's goons either jumped out the window or raced to the door. "Where are you going?" The Riddler shouted at them. "I'm not staying here. You said that Batman wouldn't be able to find us." One good replied before jumping out the window and in to the ocean below.

Batman leapt up to the Riddler and knocked him out with one hard punch.

Bruce exited the Batcave and went in to the kitchen and made a coffee. Just then Alfred came in. "Sir, there is someone to see you." Alfred moved aside to reveal Alexis.

Bruce and Alexis stared at each other. They didn't even notice Alfred leave the room. They were fixated on each other… Bruce then cleared his throat and asked, "Are you alright?" "I'm alright, thank you… Batman." Alexis smiled. At him. Bruce smiled and raced over to her and kissed her…

_**There is chapter 7.**_

_**Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please read and then review.**_

"_The latest news… Bruce Wayne isn't single anymore… Sources hasn't revealed her identity yet. The question is, is she only after his money? How long is she going to last? She-" _Bruce turned the TV off and looked at the sleeping young woman in his arms. No matter how many times she has told him that she doesn't care about the age difference.

"If my father and brothers approve of us, then no one else's approval doesn't matter." She said. "And we have Damian's approval, and Dick's." She added. That was a month ago.

"Alexis, wake up. We need to talk." Bruce whispered against her hair. Alexis stirred and rubbed her face against his chest. They were resting in the lounge room. Alexis had come straight over from UNI, she had classes all day. "What about?" She asked looking up at him. "We should go and tell Gotham about us? I mean people think that you are after my money…" Bruce replied

"I suppose so. Let's call Vicki Vale and arrange an interview." Alexis said. "Alright." Bruce bent his head and kissed her gently on her lips.

"This is Vicki Vale, here with a special interview with Bruce Wayne and his new love interest. Thank you both for coming. Now, Bruce introduce us to this beautiful young woman." Vicki said.

"This is Alexis Jenkins. She is from New York. Her father works in Wayne Enterprise…"

"Is that how you met?" Vicki asked.

"Yes." Bruce replied.

"What do you do Alexis?" Vicki asked Alexis. "I'm a singer-songwriter and I'm in UNI. I'm studying to be a teacher."

"Tell me more about yourself." Vicki said. "Well, I have my father John, and my four brothers. Ian, the oldest is a police officer in Gotham PD. Mathew is a mechanic and the second oldest and there are the twins, Joseph who is a writer, he has yet to publish a book yet. And there's Nick, a security guard… He's the man right behind you." Alexis nodded her head in Nick's direction. The cameraman was about to swing the camera in Nick's direction but Alexis stopped him.

"Please respect my family and leave them alone." She said.

"Are you after Mr Wayne's money?" Vicki asked, changing the subject.

"No, I'm not. I have my own money that I inherited from my mother. My mother died in an accident ten years ago. I use to go up on stage and sing and dance with my mother for the elderly. We earned quite a bit of money. Since the accident I haven't sung since." Alexis wasn't going in to full details about her past.

"You sang at Richard Grayson's twentieth last month…" Vicki stated.

"It wasn't easy to get her to sing. She made up her mind at the last minute. It was very hard for her…" Bruce didn't want to reveal too much either." Bruce said. "Bruce wouldn't give up on me, he wouldn't give up. He didn't push me or anything… He just knows what I was going through." Alexis looked up at Bruce and smiled. Bruce returned the smile and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Rumour has it that you are Batman's Girlfriend…" Vicki said, bringing their attention back to her.

"No, I'm not." Alexis replied.

"Batman reacts like that all the time when any citizen of Gotham is being threatened or being attacked. I've seen him, you don't want to tick him off." Bruce said.

"Alexis, you thanked Batman for giving you courage to get up on that stage…"

"He gave me some advice that is all. Look I don't think Batman would like it if we were talking about him…" Alexis whispered.

"Your right I don't think he would. Now with the money you have inherited, what about your brothers and father?" Vicki changed the subject. "Dad got his share-" Alexis was interrupted by Nick who walked and sat down next to Alexis. "Alexis earned that money from when she sang and danced with our mother. We had a family meeting and we thought that Alexis should have the money when she turned eighteen. And when she turned eighteen she got the money and spent a lot on me and our dad and our brothers and some went to charity."

"You love you family don't you?" Vicki said. Alexis smiled and nodded at her and hugged Nick's arm. Nick squeezed her back. "And we love her. She is the spitting image of our mother." Nick said and kissed his sister's head. Bruce watched with a smile.

"And your relationship with Mr Wayne, is that love?" Vicki asked. Alexis pulled away from her brother and looked at Vicki and then at Bruce then back again. "We are not calling it love yet. But I do care deeply for Bruce…" Alexis responded. "And I care for Alexis deeply."

"What about Damian? What does he think of Alexis?" Vicki asked. "He adores her. Every time we have a father and son day out and it is his turn to pick where he wants to go, he always picks Alexis's apartment." Bruce replied.

"Aww, that is so cute." Vicki sighed. "Don't let him hear you say that… He won't like it." Bruce laughed.

"Okay, we are almost out of time, but before we go, Alexis is going to perform a song for us…" Alexis jumped out of her chair and went over to the stage where the band is waiting. She nodded at the lead guitarist who began to play. After a few minutes she began to sing

_Got a one way ticket down a two way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America_

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place  
If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America

_Make it in America_

When Alexis finished, the whole audience and crew whistled and clapped, Vicki went up to her and hugged her. "That was wonderful, I think that you have real talent." She said. "I want to thank our guests, Bruce Wayne, Alexis Jenkins and her brother Nicolas Jenkins for coming to talk to us. Good night." Vicki waved to the camera with Alexis.

"And cut." Vicki turned to Alexis and said, "I'm so glad that you picked this show to do the interview." "Thank you for letting us get the truth out there." Alexis responded.

Nick drove to Wayne Manor. And when they got inside Bruce covered Alexis's eyes with a blind fold. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked. "Just follow me." Bruce said and he led her to the Backyard. There were fairy lights hanging from tree to tree, there was a long table of finger food. And on the fence wall was a sign that said in big bold colorful letters "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" on it. And Dick, Damian, Alfred and Barbara, John, Ian, Mathew and Joseph, and Lucius Fox and his family, A few of Alexis's friends from UNI were there waiting.

Bruce took her blind fold off her and everyone yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Alexis squealed in surprise. "All of this is for me?" She asked her father who smiled and nodded. "Thank Damian, it was his idea." Ian said, pushing the eight year old towards Alexis. "I wanted to make up for all the times you let me play the Keyboard." Damian whispered. Alexis bent down to his level and gave him a hug. "You didn't have to…" She whispered. "I wanted to." Damian turned and waved an arm towards the people behind them and then pointed at Bruce. "We wanted to." He added. Alexis gave him one more hug.

The party was fun. Alexis got a lot of texts from friends. When a text came and it was from a guy, Bruce would glare at it when he saw that the text was from a guy. Alexis smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours." And she kissed his ear. Bruce growled and said, "You better watch what you say or I won't be able to control myself." He was in Batman mode.

"Oh, has the big bad Bat come out to play?" She teased him, she knew he wouldn't do anything in front their friends and family. Bruce pulled her on to his lap and she felt how much he wanted her. Alexis turned her head and caught his kiss. "Get a room you two." Joseph joked as he walked past. Alexis broke away and smiled at Bruce. "I shouldn't ignore the others." She whispered.

"I guess not. But this is not over." Bruce replied and just then Alexis's phone went off again, but this time it was ringing. "Hello?" Alexis answered the phone. "Hi Rick, where are you right now?" "Gotham, I just walked in my hotel room just now, I rang to wish you a happy birthday." Rick replied. "Thank you."

"Would like to get a coffee with me or something?" Rick asked. "Why don't you come to the party?" Alexis gave him the address. "Is that alright?" Alexis asked Bruce. "It's your party." He replied. "But it's your house." Alexis said, "Its fine." Bruce insisted.

"Come on over." Alexis said in to her phone. "I'm on my way."

When Rick arrived Alexis hugged him. "Who owns the house?" Rick asked as they pulled apart. Bruce can't help but feeling jealous. A man was hugging his girlfriend. "Bruce Wayne, my boyfriend?" Alexis replied and she held out and arm to Bruce who walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Nice to meet you." Bruce smiled at Rick.

The Riddler waited impatiently for his follower who also part of the Joker's followers. "I'm 'ere Riddler, what do you need?" The thug asked. "I want you to give a message to the Joker, it has to do with Batman." The thug ran off before The Riddler could give him the message to give to the Joker. An hour later the thug came back with the Joker.

"What do you have on the Bats?" The Joker asked. "His girlfriend." The Riddler gave him a picture of Alexis. "She claims that she is not his girlfriend, but when I tried to capture her he went ballistic." The Riddler explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" The Joker asked. "Because I know that you are planning to escape. And I want payback and I can't do that from Arkham."

"I don't-" The Joker was about to refuse but the Riddler interrupted him. "Look, I'm giving you the opportunity to get back at Batman. Think about the amount of times he has foiled your plans and has thrown you back in here." Joker sat there thinking for a while and then he asked, "What's her name?" The Riddler grinned at him…

The next day Bruce was sitting at the Batcomputer with Barbara going over the security cameras at Arkham Asylum right when the Joker escaped with Harley Quinn. Just then Damian came running down with his iPad. "Father, look at this!" Damian showed Bruce and Barbara the iPad. It had the Joker with his cheek against Alexis's cheek. Alexis was ties, gagged and she looks absolutely terrified, her mascara was running and she was sweating so bad that her hair was wet.

Bruce sprang up and went over to the Bat armor. "Barbara, get Dick and Superman here." He said and then changed in to Batman. Batman never asks Superman for help, so he must be really pissed off. "They are on their way. Will you need the other members of the League?" Barbara asked.

"No just Superman, I want him there so he can stop me from tearing the Joker apart." "Remember, Alexis is Bruce Wayne's girlfriend, not Batman's." Barbara said as she changed in to Batgirl. Batman ignored her and he jumped in to the Batmobile and sped off out of the cave.

Batgirl waited for Superman and Nightwing. "Let's go." Batgirl said and they left. Batgirl was relieved that Batman waited for them. "Why did you call me here, Batman?" Superman asked. "Because you will be the only to stop me from tearing the Joker to pieces for kidnapping my girl." Batman replied in a deadly voice.

Superman used his ex-ray vision and saw someone tied up to a chair and someone else standing over the person tied to the chair. "There are a lot of men inside, what's the plan?" Superman asked. "This." That was Superman got as reply before Batman jumped off the roof. Superman caught him before he answered. "Don't be Flash, think before you leap." Superman snapped at the Dark Knight.

"I'm thinking of my girlfriend." Batman growled. "She's Bruce Wayne's girlfriend, not Batman's" Batgirl said. "Go in there and save her, but not as a maniac." Nightwing said. Batman knew that they were right so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, here is the plan…"

_**Part 2 will continue in chapter 9.**_

_**Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter contains mature themes.**_

_**Please read and then review…**_

Alexis's mascara gave her tears colour as they ran uncontrollable down her face. He had cut her and punched her. She had been there for hours. Now she watched the Joker walking around and waving his arms everywhere with the knife that had her blood on it. This man or whatever he was is absolutely terrifying. More terrifying than the Riddler. The Riddler was just insane with sick obsession with Batman. Alexis couldn't help but remember when the Riddler broke in to her apartment and in every riddle he asked it always had Batman in it.

Just then the Joker took out the gag in her mouth and asked, "Are you really the girlfriend of Batman?" "No, how many times do I have to repeat myself to everyone? I have a boyfriend but he is not Batman." Alexis screamed. "But you have talked to Batman…" The Joker said. "He is a man of few words." Alexis said then she was gagged again.

"Harley, get in here now." The Joker screamed, "Coming Mr. J." Harley's voice replied and a minute later she came in.

"Get a message to Batman. Tell him that if he doesn't show himself in ten minutes I will share her around with the idiots out there. They haven't been with a woman in a very long time and then I will cut this girl slowly and painfully as possible." Alexis's eyes widened in fear and she started to cry and struggle. "I'm on it Sweaty."

Harley went in to the computer room and turned it on. Not knowing that Batman is already in the room hiding in the darkness. "Hey B-man, I have a message for you from Mr. J. If you don't show yourself in ten minutes he will let the idiots down there and then cut her pretty face slowly and painfully as possible. Got that B-man?" Batman snuck up on Harley and whispered in his scratchy voice, "I heard you."

Harley spun around and came face to face with Batman. "Boys, get in here, NOW!" Harley screamed but no one came. "Hey, is anyone out there?" Harley screeched this time. "Only me." Superman came in with two thugs, who were out cold, under each arms. Batgirl and Nightwing were right behind him each dragging a thug that had been knocked out cold. "What are you doing here Superman?" Harley asked in as scared voice.

"I'm here to stop Batman from killing the Joker, because he has had enough of criminals like the Joker and the Riddler thinking that this girl is his girlfriend and kidnap her for revenge." Superman said in deadly voice. "And to tell you the truth I had enough of it too." Superman added and then he used his x-ray vision and saw that the Joker was holding Alexis in the attic. "They are in the attic. Hurry Batman, he has a knife to her face." Superman said and he then picked Batman up. "Cover yourself." He said and then he burst through each level and when he reached the forth level, he was about fly out the window when they heard a scream of pain, Superman saw the Joker take the knife away from Alexis's wrist. Superman flew even faster out the window and threw the Dark Knight through the window of the attic.

The Joker spun around in surprise. He was watching the entrance of the attic. "You should know by now I never use the door…" Batman growled and kicked the Joker in the stomach and it sent the Joker flying in the wall. Batman glanced at Alexis and saw that she was bleeding heavily, she had scars everywhere on her legs and arms. The Joker didn't wait the ten minutes. Batman barely managed to control his anger. Just then Nightwing and Batgirl came in through the door, they rushed to Alexis and untied her and took her away.

Batman went over to the Joker and pulled him up to his feet and banged him against the wall. "I want you to tell every criminal in Arkham that this girl is not my girlfriend, but if they attack her or go anywhere near her again, Superman won't be able to stop me."

Gordon and his troops arrived by then, guns trained on the Joker. Batman tossed the Joker towards them and then leapt out through the window he entered and Superman caught him. Superman took him to the hospital. Batman walked right in to the hospital and said, "Alexis Jenkins." "Room 23, level 3." The lady at the front desk replied in a frightened whisper.

Batman and Superman made it to the third floor and found Alexis's room. Superman closed the blinds of the window. "What's going on?" John asked. Batman sat at the head of the bed and took Alexis's hand. Alexis woke up and when she saw Batman she smiled in relief and then fell asleep again. John frowned in confusion, "what is going on?" He asked again. Superman placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Calm down." Batman sighed and pulled the mask back to reveal Bruce Wayne.

John and his sons collapsed in shock. "Mr Wayne?" John asked to make sure. Bruce nodded his head. Ian nodded his head, "it makes sense now." He said, "What?" Nick asked. "The way he acted then the Riddler attacked her. He went berserk. Only a boyfriend who deeply cares for his girlfriend would react like that." Ian replied.

"But why didn't he kill The Joker?" Joseph asked.

"Because that is not Batman. Batman scares criminals in to submission." Superman replied. "He just knocks them out cold."

"Why didn't she tell us who Batman was?" Mathew said as he stroked Alexis's hair, comforting her. Whenever Alexis was frightened when she was a little girl her family would just stroke her hair gently and that made her relax in a light sleep. "Because she was protecting him. How was she going to tell us? Hey guess what? My boyfriend happens to be Batman." Ian replied. "That doesn't matter right now. We can't tell anyone. Alright?" John whispered. Ian looked at Bruce and said, "We won't tell anyone." Mathew, Joseph, Nick and John nodded. Bruce smiled at them and said, "Thank you."

"It would also explain the missing tank and other equipment." John said and Bruce grinned.

A few days later Bruce picked Alexis up from the hospital and he took her to show her the cave. She looked around and saw the jet and the Batmobile. She then went over to the Batcomputer. "Can you find everything on this computer?" She asked as Bruce walked up behind her. "Everything. Computer search for John Mathew Ian Jenkins." Bruce instructed the computer. And a minute later her father's detail came up. "Impressive." Alexis said. And soon they went back up to the manor.

The doctors said that the scars on her face will heal but the scars on her arms and legs will be scared for the rest of her life and the therapist said that she shouldn't go home. But she insisted. Barbara and Dick said that they will stay with her and Alexis was happy with that. It was all good, except for the first week she went home they treated her like she was made of glass. Her brothers and father and Bruce would come and see her every day before work and after work. Most nights Bruce would come and stay the night after patrolling the city. He also treated her like glass. But she loved it when he would kiss every scar on her arms and legs and faces.

One night Bruce kissed his way up her arm and Alexis took a hold of his head gently and pulled his face up to hers and kissed him passionately. He instantly returned the kiss with even more passion. Soon things were getting heated. They are both very aroused. Bruce pulled away and looked down at her. "Are you sure?" He asked in a gentle voice. "Yes, I'm sure." She replied and he bent down and kissed her again.

Alexis woke up the next morning and saw a bare chest, she looked up and smiled when she saw her boyfriend sleeping peacefully. Alexis sat up slowly, trying not to disturb him and then kissed his cheek and then got up and put on her bathrobe and went in to the kitchen and made coffee. When she came back in to the bedroom she found him awake, talking on his mobile. She placed his coffee on bedside table on his side and then went to her side and got back in to bed. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Lucius. Call me if there is any problems… Right Bye." Bruce hung up and turned to her, "Morning…" whispered against her neck. Alexis smiled and turned her head and caught a kiss and then got her laptop out. "Do you have any classes today?" Bruce asked against her neck. "No, not today. But I need to get an assignment done." She replied. "I can help you." Bruce said sitting up.

Alexis sat up in bed doing an assignment for two hours while Bruce just laid there watching her with his hands behind his head. She kept on sneaking glances at him. She gave up after a while and saved her work and then placed her laptop on her table and then jumped him. Bruce caught her and grinned. They didn't need foreplay. He entered her with one thrust that made her fall on to his chest. He kissed her on head.

The couple didn't get out of bed until dinner time. They had to get up because John was coming over with dinner. As they ate John knew what the couple did all day…

It was written all over Alexis's face and Bruce couldn't keep his eyes off her.

People have been sending well messages to Ian for Alexis. And one day Bruce was at a charity event people who were rich or famous asked about Alexis. "Where is Alexis?" A woman asked. "She has assignments to do today otherwise she would have come." Bruce replied.

"How is she after her attack?" Another woman asked.

"She is doing very well, thank you for asking?" Bruce smiled at the woman and made her faint.

"When can we see her?" A man asked. "At my charity party tomorrow night. You will be able to hear her sing." Bruce replied. "Is she up to singing after what happened?" The same man asked. "She says she is. So I trust her." Bruce replied and then Gordon came over and helped Bruce get through the media.

It was the night of the charity party and Alexis was getting ready. She could hear people ask where she was and Bruce would always reply, "She is getting ready for the stage." Once she was ready she nodded to Alfred who nodded back and went on to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of Bruce Wayne, thank you all for coming, we hope you are having a good time. Now it's my pleasure to introduce you to Alexis Jenkins." Everyone cheered and clapped as Alexis came out.

"Hi everyone, I just want to thank you for your concern and your letters wishing me the best. Thank you very much… I wrote this song a while ago… I hope you like it." Alexis nodded her head at Alfred and he pressed play on the computer and the music began. Then after a minute Alexis began to sing…

_Ohh yeah, who cares what they say_

_That boy is working you, be careful what you do_

_They say he's nothing but trouble with an attitude_

_Well, I'm leading intervention and my friends with good intentions,_

_Say "If you don't walk way, girl, you must be crazy"_

_They don't see with these eyes _

_They don't feel with this heart_

_They don't know what's like, oh-oh-oh_

_They're not kissing your lips,_

_They're not touching like this,_

_I feel the passion and the fire ignite me_

_I don't care what they say,_

_I don't care what they do._

_They can lock me up forever, try to stop me loving you._

_They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart._

_Babe, it doesn't matter what they say, I only listen to my heart_

_I don't care what they do, _

_Nothing's gonna stop me loving you_

_I don't care what they say, I'm gonna love you anyway_

_Your body feels so right_

_(Feels so right), laying by my side_

_And if the world should end tonight,_

_Baby I'd be satisfied_

_I know you're a better man, _

_I'm sorry, they don't understand_

_You make me feel like I, like I never felt before_

_I don't care what they say,_

_I don't care what they do,_

_They can lock me up forever,_

_Try to stop me loving you_

_They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart_

_Babe, it doesn't matter what they say, I only listen to my heart_

_Oh, oh, nobody can tell me how to feel, oh, oh_

_Nobody can show me what is real_

_Words can't change what I know it's true,_

_Nothing's gonna stop me loving you_

_They don't see though these eyes,_

_They don't feel with this heart,_

_They don't know what it's like, oh-oh-oh_

_They're not kissin your lips,_

_They're not touching like this_

_I feel the passion and the fire ignite me_

_I don't care what they say,_

_I don't care what they do_

_They can lock me up forever,_

_Try to stop me loving you_

_They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart_

_Babe, it doesn't matter what they say, _

_I only listen to my heart _

_I don't care what they say,_

_I don't care what they do,_

_They can lock me up forever,_

_Try to stop me loving you_

_They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart_

_Babe, it doesn't matter what they say, I only listen to my heart_

_I don't care what they do,_

_Nothing's gonna stop me loving you_

_I don't care what they say,_

_I'm gonna love you anyway_

_I don't care what they do,_

_Nothing's gonna stop me loving you_

_I don't care what they say,_

_I'm gonna love you anyway._

The crowd whistled and cheered and clapped. Alexis bowed and left the stage and joined Bruce, who kissed her cheek and whispered, "That was beautiful." Alexis smiled at him and he introduced her to some people.

The party ended at one o'clock in the morning and Alexis stayed the night. She laid curled up against Bruce who had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Alfred, Damian and Dick sneaked in and saw the happy couple sleeping in each other's arms and they had huge smiles on their faces. "She is what Master Bruce needs…" Alfred whispered.

_**There is chapter 9**_

_**The song is "I don't care." Delta Goodrem's version of the song.**_

_**Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi guys,**_

_**Here is chapter 10**_

_**Skylar is a character from the fanfic "Batman's daughter." (Cartoon fanfics). I love the story reading. (Please read it and then review.)**_

_**And "Fate may take me" (Comics: Justice League) is another good story that I love reading as well. (Please read it and then review.)**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 10.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

Alexis walked through the doors of the class room and everyone stopped talking as she walked down the steps. Then someone started to clap. She looked down and saw her teacher smiling and clapping and then everyone was clapping. Alexis smiled at everyone. They hugged her.

"Okay everyone, can I have your assignments please?" The teacher said.

After the first class this morning she had some spare time before her next class so she went outside in the grounds of the University where she found Dick and Barbara. She walked over to their table and sat down. "You'll never believe what happened in my music class." She said.

"What happened?" Dick asked. "I walked in to the class room and everyone stopped what they were doing and then my teacher started to clap and soon the whole class was clapping and then they all hugged me." Alexis explained.

"They hugged you because you are one of the lucky ones who survived their encounter with the Joker. And the clapping is for your performance on Vicki Vale's show." Barbara replied. Alexis wasn't listening, she was concentrating on the boy playing the drums. "Lex, are you listening?" Barbara waved a hand in Alexis's face. "Ah sorry, I just came up with an idea…" She leaned in and told Barbara and Alexis her plan.

Alexis made up some notices and placed them all over the school. The notice said:

_I'm looking for a drummer, people who can play the guitar, and can sing and dance._

_If you are interested, please put your name down on the sign-up sheets that says, "Audition sign-up."_

_Auditions start next month. You don't have to be a Uni student._

_Ages 18 to 30 can only apply._

_Hope to see you at the auditions._

_Alexis Jenkins._

By the time her classes where finished for the day she checked the sign-up sheet and saw that most of them are nearly full. She printed more out and pinned them up. And a month later Alexis, Bruce, Dick, Damian and Barbara were waiting in the large hall at the university. Bruce was sitting behind Alexis. And Commissioner Gordon and a few unformed officers were standing out front with Barbara who gave the people who are auditioning a number. The uniformed officers are checking the names.

When Alexis told Bruce her plan to form a band, Bruce contacted Commissioner Gordon and asked for some uniformed officers to be there. "That is not necessary." Alexis protested. "I'm not taking any chances after what happened with the Joker and…" "And because Bruce Wayne is my boyfriend." Alexis finished for him.

"Okay Lex, everyone is here." Barbara's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Okay, great. Let's have the drummers first." Alexis said.

"The drummers please." Barbara called out and the drummers came up one by one. "Number one, come on over." Alexis called out and a boy with blonde hair, and green eyes stepped forward. Hi, what's your name?" Alexis asked with a friendly smile. The boy looked to be in his twenties, and he was about 6 feet tall.

"Hi, I'm Adam Levette." The boy replied. "Nice to meet you… when you're ready." Alexis waved her hand to the drum set that was in the middle of the room. Adam pelted the crap out of those drums. He did a gentle beat and then a hard beat. He was very good.

When he was finished Alexis looked over to Dick and Damian who were other judges. Then she looked behind her at Bruce who nodded. "That was really good, how long have you played the drums for?" Alexis asked. "Since I was six. My dad taught me and my brother." Adam replied.

"Well, your father should be very proud of you." Dick said. "I hope so." Adam said.

"We will be posting the results the other drummers have finished with their auditions which should be in a few hours." Alexis said and Adam smiled and nodded and waited in the other room.

When they finished with the Drummers who were all very good. Alexis went in to the room after making a tough decision. "My friends and I have come to a hard decision… You are all very good and we feel bad about this, I wish that all of you could be in the band. We chose Adam Levette." Alexis said and every drummer in the room clapped and congratulated Adam."

"The rest of you have great talent, so don't give up, this isn't the end." Alexis told them.

After a week of Auditions Alexis had her band. And dancers. And now they were rehearsing. Alexis was dancing with the dancers as well as singing. She made a girl named Skylar dance captain because she is very good dancer and she showed Alexis a few dance moves. Bruce sat there grinning as he watched her. After a couple of hours Alexis clapped her hands and said, "That's it for the day, I will let you know when there will be another band practice." Everyone said their goodbyes and packed their things and left.

Alfred was waiting for them outside the gate for them. "My house or yours?" Bruce asked. "Yours. I got a new neighbour and she is nosey. She like Samantha's neighbour from Bewitched." Alexis replied. Bruce grinned at her and as they got in to the car he said, "Home please Alfred."

When they got home Alfred asked if they wanted anything to eat. "No thank you Alfred, we'll call you if we need anything." Bruce replied. "I'll retire for the night then. Night Master Bruce, Night Miss Jenkins." Alfred replied as he bowed and left. Alexis and Bruce went up to his room and had a shower and then went to bed because she was absolutely exhausted. She rested her head on Bruce's bare chest.

Alexis woke up just after midnight and saw that the spot next to her was empty. She looked around the room and when she looked out the window she saw the Bat signal fly high in the sky. She smiled and then snuggled back in to the covers and went back to sleep.

She woke up the second time but this time it was five o'clock in the morning and the water was running in the bathroom. "Bruce?" She called out and a minute later Bruce came out and he had blood covering his face. Alexis gasped and sprung out of bed and raced over to him. "It's alright. I'm alright, it's not my blood." Bruce said. Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it's mine." Bruce admitted. Alexis took his hand and dragged him in to the bathroom and cleaned his face.

"What happened?" She asked when she was done. "Damian and Dick were out on patrol when Damian was taken. Dick raised the alarm and when I found Damian, he was beaten and bloody, I caught his kidnappers and nearly killed them…" Bruce replied.

"Is Damian alright?" Alexis asked in a worried voice. "He is recovering in the Batcave. He has a slight concussion, a broken rib and a twisted ankle and bruises all over his body." Bruce couldn't hide the anger in his voice.

"Go back down to him." Alexis said. "Will you be alright here by yourself?" Bruce asked. "I'll be fine. Damian needs you more." Alexis pushed him out of the door. Bruce gave her a kiss and whispered, "You're an incredible woman." Alexis smiled and kissed him again before he went back down to the cave.

A few hours later Alexis came down to see Damian who was a wake. "How's it going?" She asked. "I've been better. I still can't believe that I let them get me." Damian replied, he was angry with himself.

"I should have seen them coming." Dick said. Dick was angry with himself because went in a different direction and didn't see the kidnappers take Damian. And when Damian didn't turn up at the meeting spot Dick got worried and then called Batman. "Hey, it's not your fault." Bruce said to both Damian and Dick.

"Yeah, even Batman get himself captured once in a while." Barbara said. "Rarely." Bruce growled at her and Barbara grinned at him. "But you always manage to get yourself out those situations." Alfred said.

"Except that one time Batgirl had to save you…" Alfred added. "Alright, that's enough." Bruce growled. Alexis was grinning at the Bat family. "Can I go and rest in my room?" Damian asked. "Of course you can." Bruce lifted him up and carried him out of the Batcave and in to his room.

Alexis got her guitar and began to play. There was no singing, it was just the guitar playing and everyone sat around her and listen to the beautiful music. It didn't take long for Damian to fall asleep. Alexis grinned at Bruce and said, "I knew it might work on him." "What might?" Bruce asked.

"The song I just played was a song that my mother played to me when I couldn't sleep. It worked all the time, even when I was all hyped up on sugar." Alexis replied.

Alexis didn't have any classes today so she just stayed in bed and wrote songs. Bruce was trying to distract her by kissing her neck. And it worked. She sighed and put her music sheets down and rolled on top of him and kissed him hard. She made Bruce growl in pleasure when she moved her hips against his. "It's good to know how much I affect you." She giggled. Then she gasped when she suddenly found herself on her back and Bruce on top of her. "You have no idea." He growled and bent down and took her mouth.

It was lunch time when Superman arrived at the cave. "I'll be right there, thank you Alfred." Bruce replied when Alfred told him who was waiting for Batman. Bruce groaned and hid his face in Alexis's hair. "I've got to meet Nick in a couple of hours anyway." She whispered and caught his lips with hers. "I'll see you later." Bruce said and got up. He put on a pair of tracksuit pants and went down to the cave.

Alexis dressed and went back to her apartment and showered and dressed and met Nick for lunch. "Ian wanted to make it but he has too much paper work to do." Nick said. Just then Alexis's mobile rang. It was one of her back-up singers. "Hey Tony, what's up?" Alexis asked. "I'm really sorry Alexis, but I'm quitting the band. I got a recording contract with Sony music." Tony said. "Hey, that's wonderful news, go for it. Congratulations."

"Thanks, maybe we can do a song together one day…" Tony suggested. "Yeah, that will be cool." Alexis and Tony hung up. "What happened?" Nick asked. "One of my back-up singers got a recording contract with Sony Music. Sony Music is one of the biggest record companies in the world." Alexis replied. "So who is going to replace him?" "I think I know."

After lunch Alexis and Nick searched for Rick, he was the park writing something. "Hey Rick." Alexis called out and Rick looked up to see who was calling him. When he saw that it was Alexis and Nick he smiled and greeted them. "How can I help you?" He asked.

"One of my back-up singers got a recording contract with Sony Music so know I need a new lead back-up singer and I instantly thought of you…"

"I'll do it." Rick said without hesitating. Alexis squealed in delight and hugged him. She didn't see Bruce standing here watching the scene. He wore a blank expression. He took out his phone called Alfred.

"Alfred, can you do a background check on Rick Summers?"

_**There is chapter 10.**_

_**Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Everyone**_

_**Here is chapter 11.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Nick saw Bruce walk away. "Hey guys, I just remembered I have some bills to pay. I'll catch you guys later." He said. "Oh, okay. I'll see you later." Alexis said. Nick turned to Rick and raised his fist in a fist pump. Rick fist pumped him back. "Later cous." Rick said. Rick Summers is the son of John's sister.

Nick found Bruce at a café. "May I join you?" Nick asked. "Please." Bruce replied. A waitress went over to Nick and asked what he would like. "Coffee please." "Coming right up." The waitress skipped back to the counter and poured some coffee in to a mug. Then the waitress came back with the hot coffee. "Thanks." Nick said with a smile. When the waitress left to serve another customer Nick turned to Bruce.

"There is no need to be jealous…" Nick said in a whisper. Bruce didn't reply to that instead he let Batman's expression come out. Nick gulped and went on. "Rick and Alexis have a strong bond…" The Batglare appeared. "He is our cousin. He is our father's nephew. He is the son of our father's baby sister." Nick smiled at Bruce's reaction.

"How many cousins do you have?" Bruce asked when he recovered from his shock. "Just Rick. Our mother was the only child."

Alexis opened the door to Bruce that night just before dinner. "What is this jealousy business?" She asked when she closed the door. He didn't reply, he just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her hard against him and he pushed her up against the door. He covered her lips with his own in a fierce kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, she whispered, "I should have told you who Rick is..." "So am I forgiven?" Bruce asked and Alexis smiled, "there is nothing to forgive. But you could have come and said hello." Bruce grinned and leaned down for a kiss.

His lips were only a hair width from hers when there was a knock on the door. "Miss Jenkins?" A voice called out at the other end of the door. Alexis groaned in annoyance.

"Mrs Bells, she is my new neighbour across the hall. She has to let me know when people come to my apartment and she invites herself over and outstays her welcome. She is married and her children come and see her but she still comes over and annoys me." Alexis explained in a whisper.

Alexis turned and opened the door with a smile. "What can I do for you Mrs Bells?" She asked. "I just wanted to tell you that I saw a man coming over to your apartment…" Something distracted Mrs Bells from explaining her reason why she was at Alexis's front door. And soon two strong arms wrapped themselves around Alexis's waist and Alexis felt Bruce rest his chin on her shoulder. "This is Bruce Wayne, my boyfriend. He has permission to come here when I'm not here." Alexis introduced.

"Do you think that's wise?" Mrs Bells asked.

"Alexis went inside and picked up the newspaper Ian had left that morning and came back and sound the page she was looking for and gave it to Mrs Bells. "Read it." She said. Mrs Bells read the article. Alexis looked up at Bruce and saw that he was struggling to control his smile. The expression on Mrs Bells was absolutely priceless. "You're the Bruce Wayne?" Mrs Bells asked. Bruce nodded.

After an hour Mr Bells came out and introduced himself to Bruce and dragged his wife back in to the apartment. "Oh, before I go back in. I am going to visit my sister in Florida on Friday without children." Mrs Bells said, "Oh that's nice, how long?" Alexis asked. "A month. My elder sister is not well at the moment, so I am going over to see if I can help." Mrs Bells replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry that your sister is not well." Bruce said. Mrs Bells smiled sadly

"I will make sure Mr Bells is alright for you while you're gone." Alexis said. She knew what Mrs Bells meant when she said that she was going away for a month. "Thank you dear, I appreciate that dear. I don't want him to feel lonely." Mrs Bells. "I'll make sure that, that he's not lonely." Alexis replied. "Thank you, bye dear, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr Wayne." "And you."

Mrs Bells went in to her apartment. And Alexis closed her door and looked at Bruce. "I feel so sorry for her husband. He never gets a word." She said. "How bad is she?" Bruce asked as they went in to the kitchen. "Just watch Keeping up appearances. It is a British comedy. Alfred might know it." "Do you have a copy of the TV series?" Bruce asked. Alexis went in to her living room and got her copy and handed it over to him.

After dinner Bruce went home because Alexis had band practise early in the morning (it was the only time they could get to rehearse together). "Welcome back Master Bruce." Alfred greeted him. "Alfred, do you know the TV series keeping up appearances?" Bruce asked. "Yes, I have. It is quite funny. Why are you asking?" Alfred replied.

"Alexis has a new neighbour, who is just like the main character." Bruce replied. "Oh my goodness, that must be annoying." Alfred shuddered. "Alexis lent me a copy, would you like to watch it with me?" Bruce asked. "I'll make some popcorn shall I?" "Thanks Alfred." Bruce smiled at his oldest and most trusted friend walked in to the kitchen.

Bruce and Alfred watched two seasons of the show and Bruce said, "Hyacinth is annoying, but I enjoyed it."

"I feel bad for Miss Jenkins, when Mrs Bells finds out that Miss Jenkins has formed a band…" Alfred said. Bruce nodded in agreement and then went to the Batcave and changed into Batman for patrol.

He ran and glided over the roof tops of Gotham, listening to the police radio. Batman stopped when he heard Ian's voice come. "Suspect is armed. I need re-enforcements. I repeat-" Then a shot ran out and then Ian's partner came through the radio. "Officer down, officer down I need an ambulance now! And the shooter is still on the loose. He is one of Penguin's goons."

Batman raced over to the scene and saw Ian on the ground and his partner pressing in to his wound. Batman turned his vision to detective mode and he saw someone running away. Batman chased after him and caught up with him in a dead end street. Batman ran past him fast making a whooshing sound. The shooter whipped around, "Who was that?" He asked himself. When he didn't see anyone he turned back around came face to face with Batman.

"Aw crap." Was all the shoot was able to say when Batman knocked him out. Batman took the shooter back to GCPD and then went back to where Ian was shot. When he got there the medics were there loading Ian up in to the Ambulance. "Will he be alright?" Batman asked Ian's partner, Officer Johnson. Johnson jumped out of his skin. "I don't know. He was shot in the chest. We were only asking him questions about an assault on a single mother. When Ian realised that he was one of Penguin's goons Ian requested for a name check on the criminal data base and then Ian requested for back up. It turns out that the goon is one of Penguin's bodyguard and assassin, and then the goon fired at Ian and ran for it and then you caught him. How did you catch him anyway?" Johnson turned and saw that Batman wasn't there anymore.

Batman landed on Alexis's roof and saw her father and brothers eating and drinking, he removed his Cowl. Alexis smiled when she saw him. She stood up and walked over to him. But she stopped half way when she saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked. "It's Ian…" Bruce said and John sprang up and asked. "What happened?" He asked.

"He was shot… He has been taken to hospital now." Alexis collapsed to her knees and Bruce wrapped her up in his cape and held her. Nick, Mathew and Joseph comfort their father.

Bruce changed out of the Batsuit and met Alexis and her family at the hospital. "I want to know how he's doing every hour." John said. "Of course." The nurse said. Bruce went over to him and placed an arm around him and helped in to a chair. Alexis was in Mathew's arms.

Alfred came a few minutes later with Dick, Barbara and Damian. Barbara went over to John and whispered, "I know how you feel. I worry every time my father goes out on to the field. I'm scared that he won't come back. And there are times where he nearly didn't." John smiled sadly at her and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Just then Commissioner Gordon and Johnson came in. "How is he?" He asked John. "He is still in surgery. I asked the nurse to tell us his condition every hour." John replied. "The bullet is still in there, it didn't go through. I looked everywhere for the bullet." Gordon said. "And there is no exit wound." Johnson added.

"We can thank Batman for catching the killer." Alexis whispered, glancing at Bruce who gave her a little grin.

The nurse came out every hour to tell them how Ian is doing. And on the forth hour the surgeon and the doctor came out. "The surgery went well. Now it is all up to wake up. The bullet missed any vital organs." The Surgeon told them. John stood up and asked, "Can we see him?" "Of course, but one at a time." The doctor said. John turned to his children. "You go dad." Mathew said. John nodded and followed the doctor to Ian's room.

Bruce went over to Alexis and her brothers and said, "He's going to be alright." They all nodded.

_**Poor Ian… Will he be alright?**_

_**Please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

It's nearly father's day and Alexis's music class has to come up with a song. She was on her laptop at the hospital where Ian was recovering from a gunshot in the stomach. Ian had just woken up from a coma. (There had been complications).

Now Ian is sitting up and helping her write a song for their father. John had never left his oldest son's side. Bruce had let him take some time off.

John didn't want to leave Ian's side so Alexis said that she will stay. John is very protective of his children, not matter how old they are.

Ian and Alexis remembered the crazy and funny things their father did in the past. "Every time dad was testing a new equipment he created he could tip it over and make mum think that he was going to fall off. She would scream and jump out of her seat. And then when she realised that he was playing a joke she would cry in relief and then give him the third degree. He was trying to improve the lawn mower." Ian smiled in memory.

"She would bang at his chest and scream 'Don't do that again.' And then they will make up… In front of us kids." Alexis smiled as well. "We would all pretend to through up." Ian laughed.

"I remember when I was about six or seven and dad was going to take me to the zoo, but when we woke up that morning we saw that it was raining. I cried because I really wanted to go to the zoo. Dad yelled at the sun, but he took me anyway."

"When I wanted to sing and dance like mum, dad was always there to encourage me to do my best. Mum did that to."

"He'd always be there to pick up the pieces." Nick said as he came in to the room. Mathew, Joseph were right behind him.

"And when mum died, he was the strongest. And he picked up the pieces. Even though he was the one who was grieving the most."

"Where's dad now?" Mathew asked. "At work." Alexis replied. "He and Mr Fox are working on something… It has been taking them two weeks so far." She added.

Later that night John called Alexis to tell her that he and Lucius have finished what they had been working on for nearly two weeks. Lucius called Bruce.

"What is it?" Alexis asked her father as they waited for Bruce. "It's a surprise." Lucius replied. "I hate surprises." Alexis mumbled. "As do I." Bruce's voice came from the darkness and then he appeared from behind Alexis. He was in his Batsuit ready for patrol.

He gave her a kiss and then turned to John and Lucius. "What is it? I have to go out on patrol." He said.

Lucius went over to a tall thing that could be a display case that was covered in a black blanket and he grabbed a hold of the blanket and pulled it off to reveal…

A Batsuit. "This is a new material, stronger than the one you have on now. It's more bullet resistant. And you hide in the dark closer to your target…" Lucius explained. "The company didn't want the material so I asked if I could have it and they said yes." John explained. "Detective mode and all of the other visions are there."

Alexis went up to it and examined it. "Where is the bat symbol on the chest?" "People don't recognise Batman by the bat symbol on his chest, they recognise him by the Cowl." Lucius replied. "It took you two weeks to design it and make it?" Alexis asked. "Yes, and we have one for Batgirl and Nightwing." John replied. John was always fast with his hands. That is how he got the job at Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce went up to it and examined it himself. It was pure black, no grey what so ever. And then he took off the old armour and John opened the display case and helped Bruce in the new armour.

"Here is your belt." Lucius said. Batman took it and put it on. "It's light and comfortable." Batman. "Batgirl is connecting the suit to your armour now." Lucius said. "Batgirl and Nightwing already have their armour. We waited until you got back from your business trip." Lucius added.

"What made you come up with the idea?" Batman asked. "Alexis. She was worried that you might not come back…" John replied. "Oh and there is one more thing…" John went over to his work station and picked up a box. Batman opened the lid and saw Batarangs. "These aren't ordinary Batarangs… they are remote control Batarangs…" John told him what they were has Batman took one out to examine it. "It can come back to you, just like a boomerang. Just set the distance on it and it will hit the target. I tested it. Don't lose these ones, I could only make so many of them." John said as Batman placed them in a pocket in his belt.

"Thank you." Batman said and shook John and Lucius's hand. "You look even scarier." Alexis said as she wrapped her arms around Batman's waist. "That's the point." John grinned at his daughter.

With one last kiss Batman left.

Alexis turned to her father and Lucius and said, "Good work."

As Batman ran, leapt and glided through Gotham he noticed that the Batsignal was flying high. He headed towards GCPD and met up with Commissioner Gordon. "New suit?" Gordon asked when Batman landed on the rooftop. "Yes, what is it?" Batman replied.

"Riddler has broken out again. And he has kidnapped some of the children in the orphanage and he wants you." Gordon explained. "Batgirl, Riddler has broken out again. I want you, Robin and Nightwing out here now." Batman said. "We're already out here. We're at the Riddler's last known HQ." Batgirl replied.

"I'm on my way." Batman said and with a nod to Commissioner Gordon he was gone. "Damn, that new suit is terrifying." Batman heard Gordon say.

Batman landed right next to Nightwing. "He's not here. Batgirl is collecting some evidence." Nightwing explained. "Where is Robin?" Batman asked. "He is with Batgirl. He wanted to help Batgirl collect the evidence. He wanted to learn how to collect evidence, is what he really meant." Nightwing chuckled. Just then Batgirl came out with Robin right behind him. "Here is the first riddle." She said and gave the riddle to Batman.

_Come and get me Batman. If you want to find the first orphan, you must solve my riddles… here is the first one. I am watching you Batman, so no cheating._

_I am an actor who can transform a film with the final cut. Who am I?_

Batman went to the movie theatre and saw a poster of a horror movie. "That's the first one. You finally figured it out, well done Batman." The Riddler's voice came over a loud speaker. "Batgirl, see if you can track him. Nightwing search the city. Robin you're with me." Batman whispered. And everyone nodded. Batgirl went back to the cave and Nightwing disappeared in to the darkness.

"I hope you are not cheating Batman." The Riddler said. "Batman doesn't need to cheat. He is smarter than you." Robin yelled. That angered the Riddler. "I don't think so little bird. I am smarter than Batman." The Riddler snapped.

Batman knew that Robin was doing. He was trying to keep the Riddler talking long enough until Batgirl can track him down.

"Next riddle… Acing Chemistry test will illuminate you."

Batman went to the Ace Chemicals building. "Is it just me or are these riddles too easy…" Robin whispered. "Maybe you aren't the real Riddler…" Robbin said. "How dare you! I'm the Riddler." Robin frowned and said, "Really? because Batman has solved two of your riddles almost straight away." Robin taunted him. "Watch it little bird."

"Bruce, I found him…" Barbara's voice said. "Good work Barb." Batman turned to Robin and signalled for him to keep going on what he's doing and then he leapt in to the air. Robin distracted Riddler. "Hey, give me a riddle." Robin said. "Okay… What do people use more than you do?" The Riddler asked him. "Your name." Robin replied straight away. "How did you know that?" The Riddler was completely surprised. "I use google like everybody else."

"Why did you ask for a riddle?" The Riddler asked.

"I was buying enough time for Batgirl to pin point your location. And she did and I think you should look up." Robin replied. "What?" The Riddler looked up and saw Batman coming through the roof.

When the Riddler was behind bars again and the children where found safe and sound and after changing out of the new Bat armour, Bruce went over to Alexis's UNI to hear her song for father's day. He spotted John, Mathew, Joseph, Nick and Ian… "Hey everyone." Bruce went over to them. "Hey Bruce, glad you could make it. Lex is about to go on." Ian said. "Did the doctors let you out early?" Bruce asked him.

"Yeah, but I must go straight home and back to bed after Alexis's song. I wasn't going to miss this for the world…" Ian waved a hand telling Bruce to sit down. When Bruce sat down Ian leaned over and whispered, "The father's don't know about this… So it will be a nice surprise for dad." "It sure will." Bruce replied with a smile.

"Welcome everyone to our concert. This is no ordinary concert… This is father's day concert. Where the students from my music class have written a song for their father's or step fathers. It is a little bit of a surprise to all the dads and step dads. First up we have Janet Fields."

The expression on John's face was priceless.

The students who were in Alexis's music class sang there song to their dads or step fathers. "Next up we have Alexis Jenkins." The crowd screamed in delight.

Alexis went on stage and stood in front of the mic. "I had help from my brothers. They helped me write this song. Dad this is for you."

_I don't wanna make a scene_

_I don't wanna to let you down_

_Tryin' to do my own thing,_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_That's it's alright, keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright oh well whatever_

_Everybody need to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately?_

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why._

_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off_

_Look at me in the eye, I say I can never get enough_

'_Cause it's alright _

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately?_

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it's raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_Look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately?_

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy_

_That someone could change me_

_Now not matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately?_

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason_

_That I'm not afraid to try_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately?_

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason_

_That I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why._

John was crying when the song ended. He went up on stage and gave her the biggest hug. The crowd loved it. The brothers went up on stage (Ian was the last one up) and hugged their father and little sister.

Then when they pulled apart Alexis gathered her brothers around the mic and counted to three and then they yelled in to the mic, "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!"

_**Father's day in Australia is in September and always on the week end. Father's day is on the 7**__**th**__** of September in Australia.**_

_**Happy father's day to all the dads out there.**_

_**Oh and the song is called you're the reason, from the TV show Victorious, sung by Victoria Justice.**_

_**Please review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This chapter was supposed to be a Christmas chapter but I changed my mind.**_

_**Alexis and Bruce are going on a little holiday.**_

_**The band members are Skylar, she is the dance captain.**_

_**Adam Levette is the drummer, Ty Anderson is the lead guitar, and Sophie Anderson (Ty's twin sister) is a background singer. Sonia Gelding is another background singer. Bella Sanders is the Bass guitar, Tina O'Neal is the band's vocal and Jason Hewitt is the piano player, and the other dancers are Leslie Hart, Joel Summers, and Scott Turner. And Rick (Alexis's cousin) is a guitarist and a singer. **_

_**Please read and then review.**_

"Okay everyone, I have our first gig. In Miami. The owner of a resort said that we can stay at the resort and we only have to perform at night for two weeks. We can take one guest." Alexis said when she entered the room where her band and dancers were rehearsing.

"I know who you're taking…" Skylar, the dance captain said as she looked over Alexis's shoulder at Bruce and grinned. "My father and Brothers can't get any time off. And Barbara and Dick said take Bruce on a holiday." Alexis said.

"When are we going?" The Drummer asked. "Next week. Our Professors arranged it all." Alexis replied.

A week later Alexis was in Bruce's private plane on the way to Miami. The band was offered to fly with them but they said, "And watch you and Bruce be all mushy, we will take the first class tickets thank you." So they took the first class tickets. When Alexis and Bruce got on the private plane Bruce sat down and pulled her on to his lap and kissed her neck. "You know I'm glad that they refused my offer to fly with us. Now I have you to myself." He said against her neck.

"I hope you don't mind that I'll be on stage every night…" She whispered. "Seeing you on stage is my second favourite thing." Bruce replied. "What is your first?" Alexis asked.

"Having you naked in my bed." He replied, kissing her neck. "We finish at ten pm. We have dinner at seven thirty." She whispered. "I need to buckle up so they can take off." She added and Bruce let her go and she sat in a chair opposite him and they buckled up. "Already sir?" the pilot asked poking his head out of the cockpit. "Yes thank you James." Bruce replied. And soon they were off.

When they got there they unpacked and met up with the band and the owner of the resort. "Thank you for coming all this way just to perform." The owner said shaking their hands. "Our pleasure. You have a beautiful resort." Alexis replied.

"Thank you. You don't start until seven o'clock. Until then you can do whatever you like. I'll show you to your room." The owner said.

Bruce could hear a female staff whisper. "That is Bruce Wayne. The billionaire from Gotham City. He's a playboy." _Not anymore. _Bruce thought to himself. "I wonder if he's single." Another staff member wondered. Bruce casually placed an arm around Alexis's waist and kissed her head. "It doesn't look like it."

"She could be a sister."

"No, he doesn't have any siblings."

"Cousin then."

"She might be."

Alexis and Bruce hung out in their suit. It was a two level suit. It was too big for just for the two of them. Alexis looked around and then sighed and then took out her phone. "Who are you ringing?" Bruce asked. "Wayne Residence." Alfred answered the phone. "Alfred, can you tell Damian to pack a bag. This apartment is too big for just one person." "I will." Alfred replied. "And you pack a bag as well. Bruce said that you are going to have a holiday soon, why not have it now." Alexis added.

Bruce smiled at her. "It would be lovely to hear the band…" Alfred admitted. "Well then Alfred, come on over. I'll send the plane back and tell the owner you're coming and pay for your stay. That is an order Alfred." Bruce said when Alexis put her phone on speaker.

"If you say so, sir." Alfred said.

When they hung up Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. "You're a wonderful woman, Lexi." He whispered and kissed her. Then went down to find the owner of the resort. On the way he rang the pilot and asked the pilot to go back to Gotham and pick up Damian and Alfred. "On my way sir."

Bruce found the owner. "Sir, I have to people coming to stay with me and Alexis." Bruce said, "Sure, what are their names, may I ask for record?" "My butler, Alfred Pennyworth, his holiday starts soon so I asked him if he wanted to come have his holiday here with us. And my son, Damian Wayne." Bruce replied.

"So you really are Bruce Wayne?" The resort owner asked politely. "I am." Bruce replied. The resort owner cleared his throat and went back to business. "I'll give them a key each personally when they arrive." He said. Bruce smiled at him. "Thank you."

A week in to the work holiday and the guests and the staff at the resort love Alexis and her band. On the third week a music producer from Sony Music records asked if they wanted to record. "Can we think about it? We live in Gotham City." Alexis said. "We have a recording studio in New York." The producer said and then he gave her his card with his details on it and waved good bye.

Bruce and Alexis were sitting alongside the pool, just lazing about. Bruce was pretending to be asleep when he heard the same two girls who were whispering about him when he and Alexis first entered the resort. "Oh my god, he is shirtless." The girl sounded like she was going to faint.

"He must work out. Look at his muscles. I'm going to ask him out." The second girl said. "I wouldn't if I were you." Bruce said, his eyes were still closed. "I have a girlfriend. She is the girl I came here with." He made the girls jump.

"The girl who sings with the band?" The second girl asked. "Yes. And I'm not interested in having an affair." Bruce replied. Just then Alexis came out in her bikini. She laid down next to Bruce and rested her head on his muscled chest. Bruce lifted her head with his hands and kissed her.

The two girls were about to stomp off when Alexis called out. "Wait." The girls stopped and turned around. "I know what girls like you are like… If you did land a man as rich as Bruce Wayne you would only be after his money." Alexis said.

"And you're not?" One girl snarled.

"I have my own money, I don't need Bruce's… Besides, I don't think you could handle Bruce's son, who is standing right behind you." Alexis replied. The girls whirled around saw a ten year old boy who was a spitting image of Bruce. "Are you ready to be a step mother to a ten year old boy?" Alexis grinned. "Because I am." She added.

The two girls stomped off. Unfortunately the resort owner heard the conversation and fired them. "I've had with you two. You hit on every rich man who walks in to this resort. I have received too many complaints about you two so I had enough, you need to leave now. I'll get you your last pay check." The owner said.

Fifteen minutes later the owner came out and apologised for the two girl's behaviour. "I gave those girls too many chances. They kept on flirting with the rich, famous and most handsome married man. Or guys who have girlfriends."

Every night he would call the Batcave and to check on Nightwing and Batgirl. "Everything is alright, Bruce. Although people are wondering where Batman is. The criminals aren't complaining." Batgirl said when she picked up.

"Has anything happened?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing that Nightwing and I can't handle." Batgirl replied. "Call the Justice League if you need help." Bruce reminded her for the hundredth time. "Bruce…" Batgirl said in an annoyed voice. "Superman comes in regularly to check up one everything." She said.

Bruce chuckled, "Alright, I better go." He said. "Tell Lex, I said hi." Batgirl said. "I will." Bruce hung up and rolled over on top of Alexis. Alexis giggled before Bruce caught her mouth with his in a kiss.

Two weeks have gone too quickly. When they got home, it was night time. Alexis went to her father and brothers and told them about her holiday. (Except for what happened in her bedroom with Bruce.) While Bruce suited up in the Bat armour and went out in to the streets.

Batman surprised the criminals. They thought he was dead. "You're supposed be dead." One criminal said when he saw Batman standing there waiting for him to come out of the apartment he had just broken in to. "Sorry to disappoint you." Batman replied in his scratchy voice and punched him.

In the holding cells of GCPD the criminal told the other inmates that batman isn't dead. "Aww, crap." One inmate whined. Commissioner Gordon grinned at them. "I told you, he wasn't dead."

During the day Bruce busied himself with Wayne Enterprises and charity work while Alexis was busy with her music and classes. One night Bruce was holding a charity ball and he was giving interviews.

Vicki Vale was the first to get an interview with the billionaire.

"Where is Miss Jenkins?" Vicki asked. "Alexis is not doing interviews tonight. She is around somewhere."

"Are there signs of marriage in the near future?" Vicki asked. "Alexis and I are happy where things are at the moment, so no." Bruce replied and caught Alexis's eyes, she was smiling. He returned the smile. She agreed with his reply.

"There is a rumour going around that she is pregnant…" Vicki said and Bruce's head snapped up and he looked at Alexis who shook her head. "No, she is not pregnant." Bruce replied.

Three other reporters got an interview with Bruce Wayne. As he was answering the questions Bruce noticed Alexis getting her phone out of her purse and looking at the number. Then her eyes widened and then she answered it. And then after a minute she came back in to view and signalled for him. "Could you please excuse me for a moment?" Bruce said to the reporter and went over to her. She then signalled for her father and brothers to join them.

"That was the music producer from Sony Music, he talked to the recording studio owner here and they have agreed to let me record here in Gotham just as long as Gotham records gets recognition on the albums." Alexis announced. Bruce, John, Ian, Mathew, Joseph and Nick hugged her. "Congratulations." The yelled.

Just then Bruce pulled away and went up to the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have some exciting news to share with you. No, Alexis is not pregnant…" _Not yet anyway…_ Bruce thought with a grin. "Alexis has just signed a contract with Sony Records. And she will be recording here in Gotham City." Bruce announced. "Do you want to hear her and the band perform for you right now?"

The guests went wild. Alexis looked at her band and they nodded. And once they had set the instruments up Alexis asked, "What do you want to hear?"

"That song you sang on Vicki Vale's show." Someone called out.

"Okay." Alexis nodded her head at Ty and he began to play. Then after a minute Alexis began to sing.

_Got a one way ticket down a two way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America_

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine  
Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign  
Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke  
I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote  
And I called it Make It In America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America  
Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face  
I can hear my heart as it starts to race  
Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place  
If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I wanna make it in America

_Make it in America_

The crowd went wild. Alexis smiled and bowed. She could see her father and brothers smiling proudly at her. Alexis sang some more songs at the guest's request.

Later that night Alexis was cuddling up to Bruce's side. Her head was resting against his chest. She could hear his heart beating. Bruce was running the tips of his fingers up and down her back. "You were so beautiful tonight." He whispered in her hair.

"Really?" Alexis asked.

"Really, I couldn't keep my eyes off you all night." Bruce replied. "That explains why the sex was so good." Alexis said.

Bruce rolled so he was on top of her. "I had to control myself. I wanted to bring you here and rip the beautiful dress off." Bruce cupped her left cheek in his left hand. His thumb brushed gently over her mouth. Alexis caught it and kissed it. "It's hard to believe that these hands are capable of knocking the bad guys out cold and yet they can be so gentle." She said.

"They are capable of doing more than that." Bruce growled and he showed her how. Alexis was in Heaven.

The next day Alexis and the band where recording. Bruce was watching her. Alfred came along as well, he wanted to see how you record music. Bruce was watching Alexis sing along with her band when Bruce suddenly felt his heart pounding in his chest faster than it usually is. Bruce placed a hand over his heart and whispered, "What is this?" Meaning why is his heart beating so fast?

"It's love, Master Bruce, it's called love… You are in love with Miss Jenkins." Alfred replied, his eyes never leaving Alexis.

Yes, Bruce Wayne, aka Batman is in love…

_**I know this is a small chapter and I am very sorry. I just wanted to get this chapter up.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Please read and then review**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Two week ago…**_

Alexis woke up feeling sick. She sprang out of Bruce's arms and raced in to the bathroom. "Are you alright?" Bruce asked through door. "I just threw up last night's dinner." Came a reply.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bruce asked, worried. "Just go back to bed, I'll be fine, I'll be back in a minute." She said before throwing up again.

Bruce went back to bed and waited. He waited a good five minutes before he heard the toilet flush and the bathroom taps running. Then she came out looking as though she hadn't been throwing up. "You don't look as though some who has just thrown up…" Bruce commented.

"Should I look like someone who has just thrown up?" Alexis paused half way to the bed. "No, no, no. I meant that you look ravishing. Most people who have been throwing look horrible. You look beautiful." Bruce said.

Alexis slid back under the covers and curled back in to his arms. "I feel like I threw up my stomach." She said. "Do you want to see your doctor?" Bruce asked. "No, I'm sure it's just something I ate." She said. "Alright. But please go to the doctor if it doesn't go away in a few days or if it gets worse."

"Yes dad." She muttered. Bruce caught her face in her hands and lifted her face to his and he kissed her hard and passionately. "I'm not your dad." He growled.

_**One week later…**_

"Congratulations Miss Jenkins, you're pregnant…" The doctor said with a smile. Alexis just stared at her in shock. "Miss Jenkins? Are you alright?" The doctor asked in concern, making Alexis snap out of her shock state. "I'm fine, doctor." She whispered. "You weren't expecting this were you?" The doctor asked.

"No I wasn't. Bruce and I weren't planning to have a baby… Please, don't tell anyone." Alexis pleaded with the doctor. The doctor smiled at her, "Doctor and Patient confidentially." "I mean don't tell the media as well." Alexis added.

"I won't, I promise."

Alexis went straight home and waited for Batman to join her on the roof. When he did he grabbed her and pulled her against him and kissed her. When they finally pulled apart, Batman asked, "What did the doctor say?"

Alexis pulled away from him and turned her back to him. "Bruce, I'm-" Alexis couldn't finish the sentence. "You're what?" Batman prompted. "I'm pregnant." She managed to get out. Batman just stood there in shock. _How could this happen? We used protection… _Batman thought then he realised that Alexis was crying. Her shoulders were shaking. Batman walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. "We'll get through this. And we will make sure this child is loved."

Alexis's father and brothers were excited. "I'm going to be a grandfather." Her father said in an excited voice. And her brothers hugged her and shouted in excited voices. "We're going to be uncles."

Bruce laughed when she told him how they reacted. "This child will certainly be loved." He said. "So you do want the baby?" She asked him. "Of course. I know you aren't ready to have a baby, but I have to face it… With my age, Batman, I probably won't have another chance to have another baby…" Bruce replied.

"You are not that old. And Batman is only an excuse. And you have Damian." Alexis said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "If this baby makes you happy, I'm happy too. Come to think of it, I like the thought of being a mother. I just didn't think of having a baby at nineteen…"

The next step was to tell Damian. Bruce sat Damian in the kitchen. "Damian, Alexis is pregnant." Bruce said in one sentence. Damian stared at his father in complete shock. "I thought you were supposed to get married first." Damian said in a joke.

"Just because there will be a baby, doesn't mean you will come second…" Bruce said. "Father, I am happy. I am getting a little brother or sister. I knew I wasn't going to get a brother or sister from mother so I was hoping you had other children." Damian said as he hugged his father. It is rare for Damian to talk about what he was feeling. "Congratulations, Master Bruce." Alfred said as he came in to the kitchen. Bruce smiled at his most trusted friend. "Thank you."

They told Dick and Barbara. Barbara squealed and hugged Alexis and Dick shook Bruce's hand. "Congrats, Bruce. Let's go and have a drink to celebrate." Bruce turned to Alexis who smiled and nodded. "Let's go.

Once the men were gone Barbara turned to Alexis. "You're not sure about the baby, aren't you?" She asked. Alexis looked at and said, "I'm terrified. But Bruce is happy…"

"Lex, you have a right to be happy as well." Barbara said.

"How does it feel to be expecting a baby?" Dick asked as soon they sat down at a table in the bar of Bruce's restaurant. "I'm happy. I mean I wasn't able to be there when Damian was born, I'm going to be there every step of the way."

"How is Alexis coping at the thought of being a young mother?" Dick asked. "She is scared, I know she is. Her father and brothers are excited. So is Damian, he had always wanted a little brother or sister. I was expecting a different reaction Damian…" Bruce replied.

"She'll be alright. She has friends and family around her." Dick said. "How is the media going to react, how is Gotham going to react?" Dick asked.

Gotham and the Media were having a field day. One reporter said, "I knew it. She is pregnant, she was pregnant all this time." Bruce turned to the reporter and said, "Alexis is only two weeks along. Long after the original rumour started, so technically you were wrong."

"Tell me Mr Wayne, how is the expecting mother going?" Vicki Vale asked. "She is well, thank you for asking." Bruce nodded his head at Vicki.

"How is she reacting to being a young mother?" Another reporter asked. "She is scared as all young women would be, but she has her father and brothers and friends right beside her." Bruce replied.

"How did her father and brothers react when you told them?" Vicki asked. "They are over the moon. Now if that is all of the questions I have to go." Bruce stepped away from the mics and walked over to Alexis and they walked to Bruce's car. Alfred opened the door for them and they slid in.

That night Dick was with Alexis at the UNI library studying for their upcoming tests. "I have to get another book. I'll just be four shelves down, I'll be right back." Dick was asked to watch over Alexis by Bruce, while Batman, Batgirl and Robin were patrolling.

"I'll scream if there is any trouble." Alexis joked. When Dick left with a chuckle Alexis went back to the book she was reading. Suddenly she thought that someone was watching her. "Dick, is that you?" She asked but she got no reply. Instead a muscled man came in to view. "DICK! HELP ME!" She screamed when he didn't come running she threw books at the man who was walking towards her. Alexis gave up on throwing the books and asked, "What do you want from me?"

"Bruce Wayne will pay big money to get his pregnant girlfriend back in one piece." The man said with a smile. "Where's Dick, what did you do to him?" Alexis asked and she saw a gap between the shelves and the wall. "He's seeing stars at the moment." The man sneered. Alexis made a bolt for it but he caught her. He lifted her over his shoulder and then began to walk back out of the library. She kicked and screamed and pounded on his back but it didn't work. "Watch out for Batman." The man said to other crooks.

He carried her all the way to the museum in old Gotham and went in to the Ice Lounge and dropped her in front of penguin. "What do you want, Penguin?" She asked, her voice was filled with so much hatred. "Revenge, my dear. Your boyfriend's family ruined mine… Tie her up, we don't want her trying to escape do we?" The Penguin said. They pound her wrists and her legs and covered her mouth with duct tape.

Batman landed outside the library and saw that the door was forced open. He ran inside and saw that there had been a struggle… There were books everywhere. "Alexis, Dick, where are you?" Batman called out. "Batman, over here." Came a weak reply. Batman found Dick and saw him sitting up rubbing the back of his head. "What happened? Are you alright? Where is Alexis?" Batman asked in a panicky tone.

"I'm sorry Bruce, they snuck up behind me and knocked me out before I knew what was happening. I did see the penguin sign on the back of a crook's jacket." Dick replied. "Can you make it back to the cave? Do you want me to send Batgirl?" Batman asked.

"I think I can make it." Dick tried to stand up but he felt dizzy and sat back down. "Better call Batgirl." Dick said. Batman called for Barbara and then went and told Ian, Mathew, Joseph and Nick and then went to old Gotha to get his girlfriend back.

Alexis woke up and saw that it wasn't a nightmare at all. It was a real nightmare. She was being held prisoner by the penguin. She was kicked or punched whenever she moved. Now she was too scared to move. "Keep a look out for Batman." Penguin ordered over the speakers in the museum.

"How can we do that? He's the Dark Knight for god sake." One crook said. Just then he was taken in to the darkness and knocked out. Batman ran in to the next room. He could hear everything. "Find Bruce's number and call him. It's time that he knows that we have his girlfriend." Penguin said.

_Too late, I'm already here. _Batman thought to himself as he knocked more crooks out. "Penguin, Batman is here." One crook said in a whisper. He was hiding from the Batman. He had to do more than that to get away from the Dark Knight. Batman found him and grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. "Don't you dare lie to me, I'm not in the mod. Tell me where Penguin is keeping Miss Jenkins?" Batman growled in a deadly voice. The crook gulped and said, "Holding her at the back of the ice lounge. Please don't hurt me." The crook pleaded.

"Good night." Batman said and knocked him out. He then headed towards the ice lounge.

Alexis managed to stop crying from the last beating she got. But only to cry again from the pain in her stomach… _My baby._ She thought. _Please let my baby be alright._ Alexis prayed in her mind.

Batman turned on Detective mode and saw a short and fat heat source and another heat source that was shaped like a ball. Batman broke in to the room and gave the Penguin a good beating before knocking him out. He gently picked Alexis up and got her out of there.

He took her to the hospital in New Gotham and gently took the tape off her mouth. "It hurts, it hurts." She repeated over and over. "Can I get a doctor over here NOW!?" Batman yelled and a two doctors came running over. "What happened to her?" One doctor asked. "She was kidnapped by the Penguin. They punched and kicked her. Her name is Alexis Jenkins. And she is two weeks pregnant." Batman replied and when he saw them take her away he left.

Bruce dumped the Bat armour and went straight to the hospital. There he met up with one of the doctors. "Mr Wayne, Miss Jenkins will be alright, but the baby is gone. I'm so sorry." The doctor was sympathetic and sounded genially upset.

Bruce collapsed on his knees. His baby is gone… "Can I see Alexis?" He then asked after a moment. "Of course, this way." The doctor led him to Alexis who was asleep. Her eyes were red from crying. "We had to sedate her because she was upset and we were worried that she might hurt herself." The second doctor said.

Bruce called John, Ian, Mathew, Joseph and Nick and told them. "She had a miscarriage." Bruce said in a whisper. "We are on our way."

Bruce sat with Alexis and looked out the window. "Whoever did this, will pay." He whispered angrily, Batman was showing. John arrived a few minutes later and just sat there holding Alexis's hand and shared Bruce's anger.

The doctors woke Alexis up the next day. Her eyes went straight to Bruce and whispered, "Our baby is gone." Alexis started to cry again and this time Bruce held her and cried on the inside for their unborn child.

_**Please review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

The doctor came in with John and his sons and they huddled with Alexis in comfort. "Miss Jenkins, I'm so sorry. We tried to find the baby's heartbeat, and we want to see if we can find it again…"

But the doctor couldn't find the heartbeat. The doctor did some more tests and Alexis only got more bad news, "There is a thirty percent chance that you will be able to get pregnant again." The doctor said.

"When can we take her home?" John asked. "We want to keep her here for another two to three days. For observation" The doctor replied. "I'll leave you too it. Press the button above the bed if you need me."

The doctor left and John turned to Bruce. "Why don't you go home and get some rest." John said to Bruce. Bruce was about to refuse but Alexis said, "I'll be alright. Go and get some food in ya and rest." Bruce nodded and kissed her head and nodded to John and Alexis's brothers and then left.

When he got back to the Wayne Manor, he went to Damian's room and walked straight in and hugged Damian so tightly. Damian struggled to get out of his father's crushing hug be he failed. "Father what is the meaning of this?"

"The baby is gone…" Bruce whispered in Damian's hair. Damian gave up struggling and returned the hug. "I'm not going anywhere, father." He whispered.

Later after Bruce ate showered and dressed he went to the Batcave and he noticed that Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, J'onn, Black Canary, Green Arrow. "What are you all doing here?" He asked in Batman's voice. "We're sorry for your loss." Flash said. Bruce changed in to Batman and then jumped in to the Batmobile and sped off out of the cave. Flash and Superman caught up with him. Forcing Batman to skid to a stop.

"Batman, killing isn't going to bring the baby back." Superman knew his best friend. He knew Batman's angry face. Wonder Woman opened the compartment and got in. "No agreements Wayne, I'm going with you." She said. Batman sped up again.

The next day Bruce was swarmed by the media asking him about Penguin's beating last night, and then he went to be with Alexis in the hospital. She was watching the news on the TV. _ "Penguin was beaten up by Batman last night, after the kidnapping of our rising star Alexis Jenkins. When we questioned Bruce Wayne about the beating. He replied. "Batman lives to protect the people of Gotham and the world. I would shake his hand if I ever meet him. Thanks to the Penguin, Alexis and I have lost our unborn child." And I agree with him. Good on you Batman."_

Alexis turned to him and waited. "I had to get the anger out somehow and the training room wasn't doing anything… I was so angry. Wonder Woman had to hold me back." Bruce said. Alexis didn't say anything she just opened her arms and Bruce went over to her and hugged her.

Later that day Dick, Barbara, Damian and Alfred came to see her. Damian was trying to get her to smile again by cracking jokes. Alexis didn't smile or laugh because she didn't get the jokes. But then he told this one joke and Alexis got it and she laughed her head off. She opened her arms to him and he slid in her arms and hugged her. "Thank you for making me feel better." She whispered in his hair.

Soon Alexis was getting tired so everyone left. Bruce kissed her on her forehead and left. Bruce went straight to the office. "How is Miss Jenkins?" Lucius Fox asked when Bruce walked in to his office. "She's getting there. She is smiling again thanks to Damian. She can go home tomorrow. Thank you for asking." Bruce replied with a smile.

"I brought her some flowers but I won't be able to drop in and see her, but my daughter is coming home tonight for a visit, could you give them to her when you go and see her again?" Lucius asked. "Of course." Then they went straight to work.

After dinner Bruce went back to Alexis. "These are from Lucius and his wife." Bruce said as he placed the flowers on the table next to her. "They are beautiful. Thank them for me." Alexis replied. "Lucius wanted to come in and see you but his daughter is coming back for a visit."

"That's fine. Come here." Alexis opened her arms out and Bruce quickly filled them. And after an hour the Batsignal appeared. Alexis sighed and looked out the window at the Batsignal. "The City needs their hero." She whispered. Bruce sighed and got up, he gave her one last kiss and whispered, "I'll be back in the morning to pick you up." Alexis nodded. "I still have to get some more tests done before I'm allowed to go home." She said.

Batman landed on the building of GCPD where Gordon was waiting. "What is the deal with you beating Penguin up to a bloody pulp?" Gordon asked. "I was trying to make a point. Miss Jenkins was pregnant and they beat her. She lost the child." Batman replied. Gordon nodded. "Are you are father Batman? I mean only a father would react like that…"

"I am a father. I have a son. He is Robin." Batman replied.

"You let your son fight crime?" Gordon was angry at Batman for letting his son fight. "His mother was the first to introduce him to fighting. His grandfather was Ra's al Ghul…" Batman began to explain. Gordon interrupted him, "Enough said."

"What is it that you need?" Batman asked. "Just a warning, some of Penguin's goons have escaped and Penguin has ordered to return with your head." Gordon replied. "Thanks for the heads up." Batman said and glided off the building.

Batman found the goons that were after him and sent them back to Arkham. And then continued to patrol the city.

The next day Bruce went to the hospital to pick Alexis up. He waited in her room while they did some tests on Alexis. An hour later she came back with a smile. "All clear?" He asked and she nodded, "All clear." "Let's go then. You are staying with me for a while." Bruce said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. A nurse came with a wheel chair. Alexis sat in it and Bruce wheeled her to his car where Alfred was waiting. Alfred opened the back door and Alexis climbed in. Bruce entered the other side of the car.

They got back to the manor and Alexis went straight to bed.

A month has past and Alexis was standing in the mirror in her bedroom. She had a bump… She thought that she was gaining weight. Alexis came out of the bedroom and looked out of her sliding glass door that led to her balcony and saw Superman, she hurried to let him in. "What are you doing here, Superman?" She asked in shock. "Batman asked me to see how you are. He is very busy at the moment." Superman said.

"Tell him, I'm alright. I think I have gained some weight though…" Alexis replied. Superman stepped towards her and asked. "May I?" "What?" She asked. "Is it alright if I listen…" Alexis forgot that Superman had super hearing. "Sure." She replied and Superman knelt down and gently pressed his ear to her stomach.

"What are you doing, Kent?" Batman's voice came from the balcony. Superman stood up and took a few steps back from Alexis. "Alexis is pregnant. The baby is still alive. I can hear the heartbeat.

Alexis turned to Batman who stared at her in shock and then he bolted over to her and ran a hand over her belly. Just then the phone rang. Alexis answered it. "Hello?" "Alexis Jenkins?" A female voice asked. "Speaking…"

"I'm Doctor Fields from Gotham hospital. I have some news that might scare you… Can you come back to the hospital? It is very important." The doctor said. "Of course. What time?" Alexis asked. "Any time that is suitable for you."

"I'm on my way now, if that's alright?" Alexis asked. "I'll be waiting at the front door."

"See you then." Alexis hung up and turned back to Bruce and said, "I've been asked to go back to the hospital. A doctor Fields said that she has something important to tell me." "Let me change." Batman said. "Let me know how it goes?" Superman asked. Batman nodded before going in to Alexis's room. Bruce has some clothes here for emergencies. He changed in to Bruce Wayne and gave the bat armour to Superman to return it back to the cave.

At the hospital there was a doctor waiting at the entrance. "Doctor Fields?" Alexis asked. "Yes, why don't you come on through?" The doctor led Alexis and Bruce to her office. "I'm Doctor Fields, I was the doctor who helped your brother Ian." A light switched on in Alexis's head. "I remember you know, thank you for helping Ian. He is back on duty now."

"I'm glad he's back at work… I'm sorry to call you here so suddenly… But your doctor who was with you when you came here about a month ago wasn't actually a doctor- sorry she was a doctor but she lost her right to practice medicine. She is responsible for three deaths and abortions to women who didn't want abortion. She was arrested last night in her home. I called you to the hospital to run more tests. I want to make sure you're alright?"

Alexis was shaking when she stood up and showed Doctor Fields her belly. The doctor gasped and said, "Let's go and have an ultra sound."

Bruce and Alexis stared at the screen in complete shock. "Congratulations, Miss Jenkin's and Mr Bruce. You are having twins. Your babies are still alive."

_**I know the chapter is short but I'm eager to know what you think about the chapter.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Please read and then review.

Bruce and Alexis sat in the car completely shocked. Alfred walked down the steps of the Wayne manor, when they didn't come out he walked to the car and tapped at the window. Bruce and Alexis jumped and looked out the window. "Is everything alright sir?" Alfred asked. Bruce opened the door and got out.

"Is everyone here?" Bruce asked. Alfred nodded in reply. "As you requested."

"Good, we have some good news." Bruce led Alexis in to the lounge room where everyone was waiting. John, Ian, Mathew, Joseph, Nick, Dick, Barbara, Damian and Alfred and Lucius Fox waited for them to tell them the good news.

Alexis went onto explain about her original doctor and John said, "How is that good news? For all we know she could have injected you with a deadly virus." "That is why the doctor who helped Ian called me to make sure that I was all right." Alexis tried to calm her friends and family down.

"It turns out that the doctor who treated Alexis lied about Alexis having a miscarriage. Everyone Alexis is still pregnant…" Everyone cheered at the good news. They hugged the expecting couple. When they pulled away Bruce stepped in front Alexis and knelt down on one knee, he pulled out a small jewellery box and opened the box to reveal a ring with medium sized diamond with smaller diamonds around it. Bruce looked up at her shocked face and said.

"Lex, I know we haven't been going out for a long time, but I feel connected to you. We have been through so much. We have twins on the way…" Bruce heard everyone gasped in surprise. "I want to give the twins a family… Will you marry me?" Alexis couldn't speak she just stared at him for a long time, her mouth opening and closing, before Damian nudged her gently. "I think the answer you are looking for is yes." He said.

Alexis looked at him and laughed then she turned back to Bruce and smiled and said, "Yes, I'll marry you." Bruce smiled and he smiled, stood up and took her face in his hands and kissed her. He would have swung her up in the air but she was pregnant so he just kissed her. "Twins?" Ian asked. Bruce finally pulled away he slipped the ring on here finger.

"Let's celebrate." John suggested. And they did.

Bruce asked Alexis to move in with him that night and she agreed. With her apartment she will still keep it and let Dick and Barbara live there and Alexis is going to use it as studio and office. Alfred and Bruce started on the nursery the next day. Damian wanted to share his room, but Alexis pointed out that babies cry and scream and he won't get any sleep. When Alexis went to her apartment to pack Barbara sat her down in a lounge chair and Dick made her a cup of tea.

"I can pack my own bags." She protested. "You are pregnant." Dick said.

"I still have seven months to go."

"Just sit there and relax." Barbara called out from her bedroom. When she was packed she drove back to the manor and then met her father for lunch. He couldn't stop touching her stomach to feel if the twins are kicking yet. Vicki Vale saw this and went straight on the air for the afternoon news. "This is just in… Alexis Jenkins is pregnant again…"

Bruce went on the evening news to explain what has happened. "Yes, Alexis is pregnant, and no, not a second time. She didn't have a miscarriage…" Brue went on to explain. "Oh my. Is Alexis alright? Vicki asked in a gasp. "She is just fine. In fact she is carry twins." Bruce said with a proud smile. "And we are getting married."

"Wow, there you have it, people. Bruce Wayne is not on the market anymore. Congratulations, Mr Wayne." Vicki smiled. "Thank you."

Bruce went to Alexis's apartment and walked in to something he wished he didn't want to see… Dick and Barbara were making out on the sofa. Bruce raced in to Alexis's studio. "I did warn them that you were coming…" Alexis said without looking up from her work. Bruce didn't say anything, he just bent down and kissed her neck. When he pulled away he said, "Let's go out to dinner. Just you and me. And the twins."

"Sounds good. Let me get changed and we can go."

They snuck out without Dick or Barbara noticing them. Alexis slammed the door behind her just to make the couple inside jump apart. Alexis heard a thump and then an "Ouch!" Bruce laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You are evil." He said.

They ate at the restaurant that Bruce's owns. Then they saw a movie. Then Batman went on patrol.

Over the next seven months Bruce, John, Ian, Mathew, Joseph, Nick, Dick, Barbara, Alfred and Damian wouldn't let Alexis do anything. They would follow her to the bathroom. One night while Batman was on patrol Alexis went in to labour. "Alfred!" Alexis called out. "Are you alright?" Alfred burst in to the bedroom. "I think my water broke." Alexis replied, panting.

"Come with me." Alfred went straight in to action. "Let's get you to the hospital." Alfred pulled out his mobile phone and dialled John's number. "Hello?" John answered on the third ring. "Mr Jenkins, the baby is coming." Alfred explained.

John leaped out of his chair and bolted out the door. "Jenkins?" Lucius asked. "Alexis is in labour." John said over his shoulder.

Alfred led Alexis to the car and he drove her to the hospital. "Breathe, Miss Jenkins, breathe." Alfred said, "I want to push." Alexis screamed out. "You must not push…"

Batman was in the middle of a fight with some criminals who broke in to the bank and stole half a million. Batman heard Alfred's voice in his ear. "Yes?" Batman answered and then jumped in to the air and then came down on top of a criminal and punched him in the face. "Miss Jenkins is in labour." Alfred told him. Batman turned just in time to see a criminal holding a baseball bat over his head ready to swing. The criminal swung at him and Batman ducked and knocked him off his feet and then knocked him out. Another criminal came charging at him. Batman caught him and rammed him in to a pole.

He took the money back to the bank and called Commissioner Gordon and told him where the criminals are and then went back to the Batcave and changed back in to Bruce Wayne and drove to the hospital. Alexis's father and brothers were in the waiting room. "Go Bruce, she is down the hall to the right." Nick said.

Bruce raced in the room surprising the doctor and nurse. "You made it." Alexis said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." Bruce whispered stroking her hair. "Mr Wayne, I need you to scrub up if you want to be here for the births." The doctor said.

John paced up and down the waiting room. One man told him to sit down. "My daughter is having twins. I'm a little bit nervous." John said and then went on pacing. An hour later Bruce came out with two little bundles. Bruce had a huge smile on his face as he handed a blue bundle to John. "They are so small." Ian whispered as he looked over his father's shoulder. "That's why the births were quick." Bruce replied.

"What are their names?" John asked. "Jonathon Thomas Wayne and Moria Martha Wayne." Bruce replied. "After your parents?" Nick asked. "Yes. It was Lex's choice. She wants John to tell the twin all about their grandmother." Brue replied and John grinned and said, "I will."

Alexis was cleaned up and placed in a room to get some rest and to bond with her babies. John and Bruce came in with the twins. John kissed her on the head and whispered, "I'm so proud of you, honey. And I'm sure your mother will be too."

Alexis's brothers came in and held the babies and hugged Alexis telling her that they are proud of her. Then Damian and Alfred came in. And then after an hour the nurse came in and said, "Let's give the mother some rest." Everyone nodded and hugged Alexis and left.

A few hours later Alexis and the twins were allowed to go home after some rest and some tests were done. Alexis rang her family and told them that she and the twins were home safe and sound. "They are healthy, a bit small but healthy. Bruce can fit one in each arm." Alexis said as she watched Bruce walk past with Thomas and Moria in each arm. "He's a giant." Nick joked.

"No, he's Batman." Alexis said.

"Are you two going to tell Thomas and Moria about him?" Joseph asked. "No, Bruce doesn't want to because the danger of being involved with Batman is high. How many times have I been kidnapped because everyone thought I was involved with Batman?" Alexis replied.

"But they are Bruce Wayne's children not Batman's really…" Ian said.

"They are the same people actually, just a different personality. Same body." Alexis said. "And just being Bruce Wayne's children is still dangerous. Penguin wants revenge on Bruce because he thinks that Bruce's family destroyed his."

"Well, it's a good thing that their uncle is a cop. And their godmother's father is my boss." Barbara Gordon is their godmother and Richard Grayson (Dick) is their godfather. "And their other godfather is Superman." Alexis smiled as Clark Kent came in to see the twins. He smiled at her comment. Brue gently placed Moria in Clarks awaiting arms.

"Damn, I forgot about him." Ian said.

"He is here right now and he can hear every single thing you're saying." Alexis said laughing. "I forgot about his hearing. Gotta go, love ya sis, bye." Ian hung up. "We've got to go to, honey. I'll see you tonight." John said. "Bye sis." Mathew, Joseph and Nick said at the same time. "Bye guys."

Clark sat next to her with Moria in his arms Clark dwarfs Moria as well. "If you didn't have super hearing they wouldn't be here right now." Alexis said softly. "They would be, Bruce would have figured it out." Clark said. "Yes, I would have but we are grateful that you told us before." Bruce said. Clark was about object but Alexis stopped him by kissing him on the cheek and whispered, "Batman just said that he is grateful to you. How rare is it that he says it out loud?"

Clark closed his mouth and grinned at his best friend.

_**I know it's a short chapter but I'm in a hurry today.**_

_**Please review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**If you have any ideas for this story please don't hesitate to ask and I'll try and fit them in to the story. Sorry, no promises though.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Bruce held his son in his arms in the cave. Jonathon was restless, he refused to go to sleep. His sister Moria was fast asleep in Alfred's arms. Jonathon wouldn't go to sleep for his mother or godparents, now he is fidgeting in his father's arms. Bruce looked down at him and said, "Why are you fidgeting so much?" He didn't get a reply (he wouldn't since Jonathon is only a new born. "Your mother fed you and Moria. What's wrong...?" Bruce checked his diaper. "No… You don't need changing…" Bruce then check his temperature. "Your temperature is normal. Do you want you pacifier?" Bruce gave him his pacifier but it just fell out of his mouth. "Nope, not that either."

"Father, give him here." Damian said holding out arms. Bruce swung around in surprise. And he then gently placed Jonathon in Damian's arms and Jonathon stopped squirming. Damian grinned at his father and said, "Come people have the magical touch and some don't."

"He must love his big brother." Bruce smiled at his sons. "I'll go and see if he will sleep next to Moria." Damian said and he walked back up to the manor. Bruce went back to the Batcomputer.

Alexis was writing new sons for the band's first album. The next day she went to the recording studio with the twins and Bruce. The band and the dancers swooped up to the twins. "Excuse me, I would like to record some songs before the twins turn one." Alexis said in a loud voice to get everyone's attention. The band and producer turned and said, "Sorry Lex."

By the end of the day they recorded, "I don't care," "Make it in America." And "Freak the freak out." By six o'clock in the evening they went home where Alfred had dinner ready. When they got home the Moria started to cry because she was hungry and when Moria is hungry Jonathon is hungry so he started to cry as well. Alexis went upstairs to feed them and made sure they were tucked in bed. Damian stayed with them to keep them safe. Alfred brought him some dinner.

It was three o'clock in the morning when Alexis heard a baby cry through the monitor. Alexis groaned in to Bruce's bare chest. Alexis got up and put on her robe and was about to open the door when Alfred knocked. "Master Bruce and Miss Jenkins?" He called and Alexis opened the door to reveal that Alfred was holding to crying babies. "They had they diapers changed, I thought that they might be hungry." Alfred explained. Bruce came up behind Alexis and gently took Moria in to this arms. "Thank you Alfred." Bruce said and went back to bed.

Alexis took Jonathon back to bed. "Anything else?" Alfred asked. "No thank you Alfred, go back to bed." Bruce said with a small smile. "Very good sir. Night sir, Miss Jenkins." Alfred bowed and went back to bed.

Alexis tried to feed Jonathon and Moria but they weren't hungry. She gently placed Moria back on her father's chest and Moria instantly fell asleep, listening to her father's heartbeat. Jonathon did the same, he fell sleep listening to his mother's heartbeat.

Two hours later Bruce got up and took Moria down to the cave while he checked on Nightwing, and Batgirl. "Is everything alright?" Bruce asked them through their earpiece. "Everything has been quiet all night. There were small incidents, but the police handled them." Batgirl replied. "Good, come on back and get some rest." Bruce said.

Five months have pasted and the twin's eyes were open and they were making sounds. Alexis went back on stage. She and Bruce had an interview with Vicki Vale. They are going to show Gotham their pride and joy.

"Welcome back Mr Wayne, Miss Jenkins. Thank you for coming." Vicki said with a smile. "Thank you for having us." Alexis replied with a smile. "You brought the twins with you today…" Vicki said with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, they are with their Uncle Ian who is Alexis's older brother and their grandfather." Bruce replied unable to contain his smile. Bruce smiles every time Moria and Jonathon are mentioned. "They will be out a little bit later in the show." Vicki said to the audience and the camera.

The interview went well. "Your first album came out yesterday and the audience are going home with a copy…" The audience went wild. "Now, it's nearly Christmas time and Alexis is going to sing a Christmas song she wrote with her band. Alexis went over to her band members. The band started to play and after a minute Alexis began to sing.

_**(Alexis)**__  
Carolers singing  
Sleigh bells are ringing_

_It's that time of year_

_Everyone's toasting  
Chestnuts are roasting  
Christmas time is near  
Something's missing and I'm wishing  
Wishing that you knew_

_How much it would mean to spend this Christmas time with you._

_**(Sonia) **__  
So if you feel it coming_

_**(Sophie)**_

_On this special day_

_**(Alexis, Sonia, Sophie)**__  
Just trust your heart  
don't let your head get in the way_

_**(Alexis, Sonia, Sophie)**__  
'Cause it's Christmas  
and the start of something new  
but its Christmas  
and I hope you feel it too._

_**(Alexis)**_

_Candy canes and mistletoe  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
But all of it means nothing_

___**(Alexis, Sonia, Sophie)**_

_Without you_

_**(Alexis)**_

_Just for a minute, you get a feeling  
Look up in the sky  
Santa's here, so get in the spirit  
Just give it a try  
Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
Hoping that it's true  
'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you_

_**(Sonia)**_

_So if you feel it comin'_

_**(Sohpie) **__  
On the special day_

_**(Alexis, Sonia, Sophie) **__  
Just trust your heart  
'Cause I can't wait to hear you say_

_**(Alexis, Sonia, Sophie)**__  
'Cause it's Christmas  
and the start of something new  
but its Christmas  
and I hope you feel it too._

_**(Rick) **__  
Everyone together sing  
Silver bells and golden rings  
But all of it means nothing_

_**(Alexis, Sonia, Sophie, Rick)**_

_Without you (No no no no)  
it's not Christmas without you-you-you_

_It's not Christmas without you-you-you_

_It's not Christmas without you-you-you_

_It's not Christmas without you._

The crowd went wild as Alexis and the band bowed and then Alexis went back and sat down next to Bruce. "What a wonderful song. We have a birthday girl here and she would very much like to meet you and Bruce. Stand up Lucy Wells." Vicki called out and a girl stood up and Alexis and Bruce stood up and Alexis waved over to her to come over.

Everyone clapped as Lucy went down the steps and Alexis gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday." Bruce said with a friendly smile. Lucy smile and pulled out a little parcel. "I got something for the twins." Lucy said shyly. Alexis took the parcel and gave Lucy a hug, "Thank you very much." And she opened it. Inside the box were two small teddy bears, one baby blue and one pink. "Oh they are so cute. Thank you." Alexis smiled at her. And someone gave her a copy of her CD for her to sign. Alexis signed the CD and gave it to Lucy who squealed in delight.

Alexis wrote:

_I hope your wishes came true today._

_Happy Birthday, Lucy._

Lucy nearly fainted when Bruce gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday." Bruce whispered. Lucy practically raced back to her seat and her parents. Alexis and Bruce went up to her parents and shook their hands and then went back to the stage.

"Now, Jonathon and Moria are what five months old?" Vicki asked. "Yes, five months old." Alexis nodded her head.

"They were so small when they were born, which made it an easy birth." Alexis added. "I could carry both of them in each arm, but now they are growing up really fast." Bruce said. "Let's meet them." Ian and John brought them out and the audience awed and oohed. Ian placed Moria on Alexis's lap and John placed Jonathon on Bruce's lap. "They are just adorable." Vicki said.

After talking about the twins Vicki said, "I almost forgot… Lucy you have a challenge for Alexis haven't you? What is it?" Lucy stood up and said, "Can you sing a rap song for me?" Alexis nodded and said, "I can try. What song do you want me to sing?" "Fancy, by Iggy Azalea." Zoey replied. "Can we do it after the break, so the band can prepare?" Alexis asked Vicki. "Of course, we will be right back after the break." Vicki said to the camera.

Alexis went back stage and Skylar told her a few pointers in rap and taught her, Luckily Alexis is a fast learner. "Do you know Fancy?" Alexis asked her. Skylar nodded in reply. "Want to sing it with me?" Alexis asked and Skylar nodded eagerly.

After the adverts Alexis went back on stage with the band. "And we're back. Lucy the birthday girl as challenged Alexis Jenkins to perform a rap song. The song is Fancy by Iggy Azalea. Take it away Alexis…"

The band started and Alexis and Skylar began to sing…

_**(Alexis)**__  
First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)  
You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

_**(Skylar)**__  
I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow_

_**(Alexis) **__  
I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it  
Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department  
better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw_

_**(Skylar)**__  
I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow_

_(__**Skylar**__)__  
Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want  
Yeah, keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch  
Ow..._

_**(Alexis)**__  
Still stuntin', how you love that?  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
It's just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?  
Never turn down nothing,  
Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like_

_**(Skylar)**__  
I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow_

_**(Alexis)**__  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
Blow_

Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
Blow

Lucy was jumping up and down with excitement and then ran down and gave Alexis a hug. "Damn, that was good." Vicki said after the cheering stopped. "I was very nervous. My dance captain taught me all about Rap." Alexis replied.

"You mean while we were on a commercial break she taught you about rap music?" Vicki was in complete shock. Alexis nodded her head. "Just a few pointers." Alexis said. "Are you going to do a little more rap?" Vicki asked.

"No I don't think so." Alexis shook her head.

When Alexis, Bruce and the twins got home Alexis fed Jonathon and Moria and they went to sleep. The next day Bruce took the twins to the office so Alexis could have a little sleep in. She spent all night the twins. They wouldn't go to sleep. And so they could meet Lucius Fox. "He has your eyes." Lucius said. "Moria looks like her mother." Bruce smiled down at his children.

Lucius and Bruce barely got any work done. The twins were a distraction. Around dinner time John took Jonathon and Moria with him for dinner so Bruce could get some work done. John was meeting Alexis for dinner. They were eating, chatting and laughing when the door to the back was blown off its hinges and standing at the door was the Penguin and a few of his goons. Penguin looked around and when he spotted what he was looking for he said to his goons "get them."

John tried to defend his daughter and his grandchildren but there were too many and other people were too terrified to help. The goons snatched the twins up and Alexis and they disappeared in to the night.

Bruce received the phone call he had feared… His family have been kidnapped. He noticed the Batsignal up in the air. He went down to the Batcave and changed in to the Dark Knight and went to get his family back. He went to the GCPD and met Commissioner Gordon on the roof.

"Penguin has escaped and he has kidnapped Brue Wayne's girlfriend and children. Go and get them and bring them back safe." Gordon told him. Batman could barely control his anger. He nodded at the Commissioner and leaped off the building.

Batman heard Gordon's voice on the police radar. "Heads up all personal… Word of warning…Batman looks beyond pissed off. Stay out of his way."

"Master Bruce, I have contacted the Justice League on behalf of Bruce Wayne, so people don't think that Bruce is in hiding and isn't doing anything to save his family. Superman and Green Arrow are on their way" Alfred's voice came through. "Thanks Alfred." Bruce replied. "Bring them back safe." Alfred said.

"I intend to…" Batman was ready to kill…

_**The last song was Fancy by Iggy Azalea and the Christmas was "it's not Christmas without you," from the TV series, Victorious.**_

_**I'm not in to rap music but a good friend likes Iggy Azalea and thought it will be a good challenge for Alexis to sing a rap song. Thank you my friend for the wonderful idea. If you hadn't thought of that idea then I would be stuck trying to figure out on what to write. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**_

_**Again please let me know if you have any ideas for a chapter…**_

_**Please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Alexis woke up with a splitting headache. "You are finally awake." Alexis looked up and saw Penguin and then she looked around for her children. "Where are my babies?" She asked in angry voice.

"Don't worry my dear, they are safe… For now." Penguin replied with an evil grin. "What do you mean for now?" She asked suddenly afraid for her babies.

"My dear, you picked the wrong man to father your children. Their father's family ruined mine. So Bruce must pay and what a perfect way than to take his most precious treasures, you and his babies. And I think I will start with you." Penguin aimed his umbrella gun at her…

Nightwing was pissed off… Penguin had the guts to kidnap two human beings who are babies and his niece and nephew. Nightwing and Barbara met up with Batman. "Remember Batman is not the father of the twins… Bruce Wayne is…" Flash reminded Batman. Batman looked over to Flash and asked. "What are you doing here?" "You are not the only father around here." Flash replied.

Superman tapped Batman on the shoulder. "Brought some reinforcements." Batman didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that the Justice League and the Young Justice League was here. "I don't need help." Batman said. "No, we are to make sure you don't kill Penguin." Wonder Woman said.

"And we like Alexis as well." Kid Flash said. "He has my godchildren." Superman pounded a fist in to his other hand. Then his eyes widened. "Flash, you better run now and run fast. Penguin has his gun pointed at Alexis." Superman said. Flash (Barry) nodded and he ran in to the museum as quickly. Batman was right behind him. Penguin was unconscious. Batman ran over to Alexis and helped her sit up. "Are you alright?" He asked her, running a gloved hand over her face gently.

"The babies, where are the babies?" Alexis asked in a frantic voice looking around the room. Superman used his x-ray vision to search for the building for signs of the twins. But he couldn't find any. "I can't see them." Superman said and then flew with Wonder Woman to search the building.

Batman woke Penguin up by shaking him. "Where are the babies?" Batman growled in the Penguin's face. "You will never find them Batman." Penguin answered. Batman glared at him and then outside the museum and on to the roof and dangled him over the edge. "Penguins can't fly… Tell me where Bruce Wayne's children are." Batman was beyond pissed off…

"You better find them before it's too late." Penguin laughed. Batman let go of his ankle and Penguin fell, only to be caught by Superman flew to GCPD. Wonder Woman carried Penguins goons to GCPD.

Superman flew back and tried to listen for them. He could hear them crying. "I can hear them." He said and he picked Batman up by the arms and flew to the docks near the amusement park. "Wonder Woman, stay with Alexis." Batman called out and Wonder Woman nodded.

When they got to the docks. One goon was about to chuck something in to the water. But Kid Flash (Wally) ran past him before he knew what was happening. Kid Flash grabbed the bundles and unwrapped the bundles to reveal to crying babies. Batman grabbed the goons and threw them in to the water. "WHOA!" The goons screamed. "Damn, it's the Justice League… At least we're safe in the water…" One goon said.

Just then they were sucked under and came face to face with Aquaman. Their eyes widened in fear. "Need to Breathe?" Aquaman asked and the goons nodded and Aquaman swam up to the surface and threw them back on to the deck right in front of Batman. The goons gulped and looked up to see a really pissed off Dark Knight. "You tried to kill two innocent lives, who are just babies. If we were in another city you would have gotten the death penalty." Batman growled and picked the goons up.

Batman dropped the goons of the police and he just left when Wonder Woman's voice came through. "Bruce, you better come to the hospital. It's Alexis…"

Bruce took the children home. "Alexis is in hospital. She is in a coma." He explained to Alfred as he took off the Bat armour and changed in to his usual cloths. "Can you look after Jonathon and Moria until I get back" Bruce asked Alfred. "You don't need to ask, Sir." Alfred replied. "I'll bring them later." He added. Bruce smiled and nodded at his most trusted friend and drove off.

Diana (Wonder Woman) was waiting for him. "She got hit in the head pretty badly. They had to put her in to an induced coma. Her brain is swollen. That is all the doctor was able to tell me. I'm not related. I'm sorry Bruce. I should have realised…"

"It's not your fault. I was with her as well…" Bruce replied and squeezed her shoulder. "Where are the twins?" She asked. "With Alfred. He will bring them down later." Bruce said and then went to the reception desk. "I'm looking for Alexis Jenkins…" Bruce asked the nurse at the counter. "Room 1. She has a private room." The nurse replied. Thank you." Bruce said and then turned to face Diana and asked a silent question, "Are you coming?" _You go first. _She mouthed her reply.

Bruce went in to her room and saw her there with about three or four machines attached to her. A nurse came in and smiled at him. "Talk to her, she might hear you."

Bruce sat with her and whispered to her. "The babies are safe, Alfred will bring them down later. Penguin is in prison and this time he won't get out…"

That night Bruce went home with Alfred, Jonathon and Moria. He asked Batgirl and Nightwing to go on patrol. Damian slept in the same room as Jonathon and Moria. And the next morning Bruce went back to the hospital with Damian. Jonathon and Moria were with Clark and Diana. The doctor came in and told Bruce that the swelling is going down. In a few days they will wake her up.

"But it is up to her to wake up." The doctor added. "She'll wake up. She has two children that she loves more than anything and she is getting married to my father. She will never leave my father and their children." Damian said. Bruce smiled at Damian.

Alfred brought Jonathon and Moria to the hospital for a check-up. And then brought them to visit their mother.

A week later the twins were getting restless. Everyone in the family tried to calm them down but nothing worked. "I think that they want their mother." John said as he patted Moria's back gently while Bruce tried to calm Jonathon down. "The doctor took her out of the induced coma and said that it is up to her to wake up. The swelling of the brain has gone down." Bruce said. "Are you going to the hospital?" Ian asked as John gave Moria to him. "Yes, I want to be there when she wakes up."

During the week that Alexis was in the induced coma Bruce was there every day. He went out at night as Batman so people didn't get suspicious. All Bruce wanted to do was to be with his fiancé. Bruce made it to the hospital and Lucius Fox was already there putting some flowers in a case. "Mr Wayne, I just came to see Alexis…" Lucius explained. "Thank you for coming, Lucius." Bruce said. Bruce had one twin in each arm and they clung to his shirt. Lucius held out his arms and Jonathon reached for him.

"How are these two doing?" Lucius asked. "They miss their mother." Bruce replied and he saw down.

"She will wake up Bruce." Lucius said. "She is not in a serious condition. Doctor said that she will wake up when she's ready.

_**Alexis's dream…**_

_Alexis woke up and everything was white. "Hello, is anyone there?" She called out but she didn't get a response. She stood up and called out again as she turned. "Hello?" But this time it was in a frightened tone. "HELLO!" She screamed. But then she saw someone walking towards her and as the figure got closer she recognised her mother._

"_Mum." Alexis whispered and as her mother open her arms Alexis ran in to them. "Hello baby girl." Her mother whispered in her hair. "I missed you mum, so much." Alexis said._

"_I missed you too baby girl, but you can't stay here, you have to go back." Her mother replied and tightened her hold on her._

"_Why can't I stay?" Alexis asked in a confused tone. "Because it is not your time. You have years and years of love and happiness." Her mother replied._

"_But I want to stay with you." Alexis protested. "Baby girl, you can't. You are a mother now as well you can't leave them. And your fiancée is waiting for you." Alexis looked up at her mother and asked, "I'm a mother?" She can't remember her children and her future husband._

"_You have got to remember your children. They are crying for you. Go on honey." Her mother pushed her towards a light._

"_But I can't lose you again." Alexis protested. "I'm always with you. I never went away. Just remember me when you sing. By the way, you future husband is very handsome." Her mother nodded her head towards the light._

_Alexis saw a man who was very handsome holding her hand and with a baby in the other arm. Then she remembered the man's name. Bruce._

_Her mother smiled down at her and said, "He needs you. He might not say it, but he does need you. And you need him. Go back to him." Alexis nodded and then turned back to her mother. "I'll miss you." She said. "I'm always with you and your father and the boys. I'm always watching over you. And when it is your time I will be here waiting. Now go."_

_Her mother pushed her through the light and…_

And she woke up and stared in to Bruce's eyes. She smiled fell back to sleep. Lucius went to get the doctor. "She woke up, then she fell back to sleep." He said. The doctor checked her over and said, "She is sleeping normally. She'll be just fine." The doctor said and he took off the machines, except for the machine that was keeping track of her heart rate and blood pressure.

Bruce sighed in relief. He stood and bent over and brought his face close to hers and whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you…

"I love you Alexis Jenkins." And then he kissed her lips…

_**There we are. Chapter 18 is done.**_

_**I'll try and update again soon.**_

_**Please review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**The wedding is in this chapter…**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

It has been two weeks since Alexis was released from the hospital. And now reporters are asking her when the wedding is. And all she would say is, "We haven't set the date yet. We are just enjoying our children."

Bruce was asked the same questions. Eventually he said, "I'm going to talk to Lex about it now." With that said he got in to the car and headed to Alexis's work station, which is her old apartment and Dick and Barbara are still living there.

Dick let him in and asked if he wanted a coffee. "Please." Bruce replied. "She's in her music room. Writing a song. I'll bring the coffee in."

"Thanks." Bruce went in to the music room and saw her working at the desk with her favourite guitar on one side of her and her electric keyboard on the other.

"Lex, we need to set a date… It has been a long time since I asked you to marry me…" Bruce said as he began rub her shoulders.

"I have been thinking about that too… When do you want to get married?" She asked as she stood up and turned to face him. "As soon as possible. I want every man on this planet that you are mine." Bruce growled as he pulled up against his chest. "

We already have children…" Alexis pointed out. Bruce grinned at the mention of his children and then he lifted her left to his mouth and kissed knuckles. "I want everyone to know that you are mine." He said as his thumb rubbed the finger where a ring will be. Alexis grinned and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Possessive, aren't you? I'd hate to be Batman's girlfriend…"

"He's like Nightwing when someone tries to flirt with Batgirl, But worse." Dick said as he came in with a squirming baby. "She heard her father's voice and wanted her father." Dick said handing over Moria. "Jonathon is still playing with Barbara." Dick added and left.

Bruce looked down at his daughter and asked, "What's wrong with Uncle Richard?" He didn't a reply of course just a big yawn. "She has been sleeping quiet a lot…" Alexis said in worried voice. "She rarely eats or drinks…" She added.

"I'll take her to the doctors." Bruce said…

"I can't seem to find what is wrong with Moria…" The doctor said after he examined Moria and ran some tests… "She should be playing with her brother, but all she wants to do is cuddle up to her father…" Alexis said. "Yes, she should be playing with her brother. What has she been eating?"

"The same as Jonathon. Mostly milk, but they are sucking on fruit like Rockmelon, banana and watermelon." Alexis replied.

"Let me run some tests on Jonathon and see what that comes up with, because they are twins…" The doctor ran some tests on Jonathon and when the results came back he was healthy just like Moria's results. "He is a healthy young baby boy, it's only Moria showing any symptoms. Does she respond when you call her name?"

"Yes." Bruce and Alexis replied at the same time.

"Okay, she just might have low blood sugar. Just watch what she eats and make sure she eat some veggies and Jonathon as well. Try that and see how she is in a couple of days, if things get worse than take her straight to the hospital."

"Thank you doctor." Bruce and Alexis shook the doctor's hand and the doctor gave Jonathon and Moria a lollipop each."

Alexis and Bruce took the twins straight home.

After a few days later Moria was back to playing with Jonathon. Bruce and Alexis cuddled up on the couch watching the twins. "I've thought of a date for the wedding…" Alexis whispered. "When do you want to get married?" Bruce asked pulling her tighter against him. "Well your parent's wedding anniversary is coming up in a couple of months…" Alexis suggested rubbing his chest. "No." Bruce replied.

Alexis looked up at him and asked, "Why not? I'd thought you'd like that idea…"

"I do like the idea very much but it's too far away…" Bruce replied. "The day they first met is just two weeks away…" He added

"You can wait two months can't you? We need to plan the wedding…"

"We can have the wedding here. All we need is a priest. And a few friends and our families can witness it. All you need is a dress. Jonathon can be the ring barrier, Moria can be a flower girl."

"Jonathon and Moria are only just starting to crawl. And you have been planning this without me haven't you…"

"Only in my head." Bruce replied and then he called for Alfred.

"You called sir?" Alfred said as he came in to the room.

"Alfred, can you find a priest who can marry us off in two weeks' time?" Bruce asked. Alfred grinned widely. "Already done sir." He said. Alexis raised her eyebrows at him. "That was quick." She said.

Bruce chuckled and said, "He was listening behind the door." Alexis laughed. "But how did- Oh never mind." The church helps with the hospital and the orphanage and Bruce Wayne donated money to both charities.

"And then book a two week honeymoon in Paris." Bruce said. "Will do sir."

The next day Batman was in the Justice League headquarters while Alexis was visiting her father and brothers to invite them to the wedding and to find a dress. Batman is here to invite Barry (Flash), Clark, Diana and the other members of the Justice League to the wedding. "In two weeks? I'll be there." Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow replied.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Barry Allen, aka Green Lantern, replied when Batman asked him.

"Diana, the wedding is in two weeks, are you able to come?" Batman asked when he found her with Hawkgirl. "I never witnessed a wedding before. Of course I'm coming." Diana replied. Then Bruce turned to Hawkgirl. "I'm sorry I can't, I'm on duty for the rest of the month. I lost a bet with John." Hawk replied to Batman's unasked question.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want the media to know." Batman said to them as he told the others. "We won't tell anyone." Diana replied.

"Where are you going for the honeymoon?" Hawkgirl asked. "Paris." Batman replied.

"I can do better than that… I have this island that no one knows about it. It's not on a map. You can stay there. I give you permission to go there. Just let me sort some things out." Diana flew out of the room.

Batman found J'onn and Superman in the meeting room and asked them. "I would be honoured." J'onn replied. Batman turned to Superman and said, "Will you be my best man?" "It will be my pleasure." Superman, aka Clark, replied with a smile.

Diana came back that night and gave Batman the details on where the island is. "It was given to me by my mother, I can use it as I see fit." She said after Batman thanked her. "Can you look after Jonathon and Moria? It would give Alfred a little holiday." Bruce asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you Diana, you're a good friend." Batman said.

Two weeks came so fast and if Bruce was nervous about getting married he didn't show it. Neither did Alexis. It turns out they were excited. Ian was watching his sister skip from on corner of the room to another. "You are not normal baby sister." Ian commented.

Alexis paused and looked at him. "Why is that?" She asked. "Most brides a nervous as hell, which turns them in to bridezilla." Ian replied.

"I think that is when it's a big wedding…" Alexis waved her hand. Ian chucked and went over to her and kissed her on the forehead and then Mathew, Nick and Joseph came in and hugged her. "See you out there." They said and then their father came in and he nearly fainted when he saw his daughter in one of her mother's dress that she would wear during a performance.

It was white and the skirt part was made layers and layers of really thin silk and the top was glittered shiny that ran around the waist and then up her stomach and chest and up her neck. "Honey, you look beautiful, you look so much like your mother."

Alexis smiled sadly at him. "I wish she was here." John wrapped his arms around her. "She is. She will always be with us." He said in her hair. After a minute Dick peeked his head through the door and asked, "Are you ready?" Alexis nodded.

Dick ran back up and stood next to Clark, patting Bruce on the back and then nodded. Bruce thought that he was going to wait forever then there she was… Walking towards him with a smile on her face Diana was carrying Moria who was the flower girl and Ian was carrying Jonathon. The twins smiled and made happy noises when they saw their father. If they could talk, they'd say "Daddy." When the twins reached him he gave them a hug.

When Alexis reached him John kissed her cheek and gave her hand to Bruce and then sat down at the front.

Soon the priest began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today, in the house of god to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Silence only answered the priest.

After a minute the priest continued. "Bruce, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honour, protect and keep her in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The priest asked.

Bruce smiled and replied, "I do."

The Priest turned to Alexis. "Alexis, do you take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband, to love, honour, protect and keep her in sickness and keep her in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Alexis smiled up at Bruce and said, "I do." Bruce returned her smile.

"Can we have the rings please?" The priest asked Clark who got them from Jonathon. Bruce took Alexis's ring and got a hold of her left hand. Bruce repeated what the priest told him and then he slipped the silver band on her third finger. **(An: The thumb is not a finger). **"Alexis, you have brought me much joy in to my life. I can't imagine life without you. You were there for me when I really need someone. You taught me to love again. I love you." Alexis had tears in her eyes and she mouthed back, _I love you too._

Alexis took Bruce's matching silver band and repeated what the priest asked her to. "Bruce, before I met you, I didn't talk much, I didn't sing after my mother died. But you showed me that it was alright. You have also brought me so much joy, more than I can even imagine. You brought me out of the darkest of places and in to the light… Bruce you are my light. My one. My only." Bruce smiled in return.

The priest smiled and closed the bible and said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Bruce lifted her vail and kissed her gently on the mouth. She returned the kiss. People cheered and whistled.

Everyone went back to Wayne Manor where Alfred and a few chefs who were hired to cook for the wedding had the food and drinks ready. Bruce and Alexis signed the wedding certificate and then went to the reception. Clark cleared his throat in a microphone and when he got everyone's attention he said, "May I present Mr and Mrs Wayne." And for the second time everyone cheered.

After the speeches were made Rick went up on to the stage where the band was waiting and said, "Its time the newlyweds' first dance." Bruce and Alexis went up on to the dance floor and when the music began to play they danced. And soon everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"Okay, can the bride come up here?" Rick asked. Alexis went up on stage. She nodded at the band and they began to play. And then after a minute Alexis began to sing.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live

_From this moment on_

Everyone clapped and whistled Bruce went up on to the stage and took her face in his hands gently and kissed her. When they pulled apart, she whispered, "I love you. So much." Bruce bent own and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."

Soon Bruce and Alexis said fair well to their friends and family and left for their honeymoon. Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin will protect the city of Gotham while Batman is away. Bruce turned to Barbara and said in his Batman voice, "I'll have my jet, contact me if there is an emergency." Barbara nodded.

Alexis went over Alfred who was holding the twins. She hugged the twins and then Bruce hugged them and then Alexis hugged her brothers and father. Bruce shook their hands. Then once the goodbyes were over Alexis and Bruce stood at the jet and waved.

The twins were reaching over for them. Bruce looked at Alexis who nodded. Bruce went back in to the jet and got their bags out. Everyone stared at them in shock. "We can't leave our babies for two weeks." Alexis said and ran back to her children.

Alfred chuckled as he placed Jonathon in her arms. Bruce took Moria.

Everyone partied well in to the night. By two o'clock in the morning everyone went home. After the guests left the newly married couple went to bed. And before Alexis barley got a foot in the door to the bedroom when Bruce wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her up against his hard body. "Hello there Mr Wayne." Alexis flirted with her new husband. Bruce grinned and replied. "Hello, Mrs Wayne." And then he kissed her.

He lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. His arousal was obvious against her. He didn't break from the kiss as he led her in the bedroom.

Bruce woke with only four hours of sleep (he always only sleeps for four hours) and watched his beautiful wife sleep. He still can't believe that he found this beautiful woman. Actually she found him… Smiling a genuine smile for the first time since his parents were killed, and pulled his wife up against his chest and fell back to sleep.

_**There is chapter 19.**_

_**The next chapter is going to be the last chapter for this story. **_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
